Three Brothers, One Destiny
by Eternal-Insomnia
Summary: Sequel to 'New World, Changed Journey' I thought everything was already set in stone. But new faces, new plans, along with a deeper fate has come. Destiny is always deeper than it looks and can always be changed. Six beings, a family, one intertwined fate
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: With no sign of Sephiroth, everything seems to be getting back to normal...but with a new evil plot rising, a new adventure comes with it! With this bonds will be made and broken, and as for what fate has in store…could mean the end of the universe…and a family…

Alright the beginning is up! Thanks again to all my past reviewers for "New World, Changed Journey". I racked up 80 reviews, not to bad for my first time around! Now to get on with the chap! Again this is another round of the brother's thoughts up to now. The five months are over as of this chap. Read! But if you're a first time reader, go back and read "New World, Changed Journey" to catch up with the plot. If that's settled, read on!

_Flashback text_

(thoughts)

_Prologue _

FRANCIS' POV

We finally finished the new Traverse. We had a few minor setbacks but it's been completely revamped! It looks the same but now we have more houses, more room at the hotel, and even more people living here. The whole place has become a city basically! I can't believe we all did it. We rebuilt Traverse Town from the ruins it once was. If feels good to know that now even more refugees can come and stay.

By refugees, I mean that now refugees make up more than three quarters of the population. Something out there is still destroying worlds. Sephiroth maybe, but why would he want to do that? There's gotta be another reason for this. Most refugees say that they only saw a glimpse of the monsters that took out their world. Nobody yet has told us a description good enough to at least give us an idea of what's out there. Something has got to come up. Something…

Sadly in the last few months I haven't grown at all. I was a bit disappointed at first but now I'm over it. Right now I'm not really concerned about stuff like that. I've been practicing and fighting more often. Everyone else has gotten better as well. My practices pay off, and it shows in sparring matches. Right now my biggest rivals are Sora, Riku, Raiku, Hideo and of course Raphael. He's the strongest out of all of us. He's beaten everyone at least a dozen times. I came close to beating him once, but I let it slip. I was so close, but he had to do that last resort thing…

My Adept powers have grown as well. Also my wing strength has increased. With my powers, now I can create random objects out of thin-air. Besides weapons and gadgets, I can also do any item I want. I've also mastered a few other skills and styles I'm now able to call on. First one of course was the first one I called on, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I've noticed that I can only stay in that "mode" for a short while though. Guess having the skills of a master samurai has its drawbacks. Sora also taught me all of his special moves too. Everything from Sonic Blade to Ragnarok, but not Trinity Limit though. Sora didn't know how to teach me that one. I've also mastered alchemy. All alchemy…except for the ones I didn't want to learn. After watching Full Metal Alchemist too much back home, I've stayed far away from even trying human transmutation and the other weird stuff. Hideo has also helped me with my sharp shooting. I'm getting better, but Hideo is still the best.

Other than all of us getting stronger, everyone's still the same. Same attitudes, same smiles and faces, still the same friends I've always known. Except for me and Jymanea. That one night I'll never forget…

_FLASHBACK TO 1 MONTH AGO, SECOND DISTRICT_

_We just finished the Second District. The hotel has been re-built from the ground up, and now it looks like a true working hotel. We've added over 30 full rooms and 3 floors. We also rebuilt the fountain and the bell tower. The fountain stayed the same but now the courtyard surrounding it is larger. The bell tower and the gizmo shop below it are still the same. I just didn't have any idea how to change it. I got a chance to talk with Raphael about the thing. His words still echoing in my head._

_("Don't worry. I'm not interested. You can try, and good luck to you brother")_

_After that I wandered into the Second District. I needed time to think about what to do now. I was making my way up to the top of the bell tower. I thought I was the only one there, but I saw Jymanea there, sitting over the edge. Her hair in the usual ponytail she always had it in._

_(Oh crap…wasn't expecting this…) _

_I cautioned over. Not knowing what to expect. She whipped around almost immediately. Both of us shocked for a moment. We stood there for a moment. I snapped back to reality and said the first thing that came to mind._

"_Oh, wasn't expecting so see anyone here"_

_Jymanea stayed silent of a moment. She looked away for a second, then back to me. _

"_Um, yeah. Me too. So why'd you come up here?"_

"_Just to think, about something"_

"_Well you're welcome to sit with me while you think"_

"_Okay, thanks"_

_She sat back down and I did also. I right next to her, both of us gazing at the night sky. The moon was full and shining. Looked so peaceful…Then I remembered what's happening. The girl I was about to ask out was sitting right beside me. Something sparked in my mind. Do just I just like her in a sense or do I…love her?_

_(This is getting stranger by the minute…but I do wonder if it's just a small thing or…could it truly be love?)_

"_So, what are you thinking about?"_

_My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her. I turned my head and saw that she was still looking up to the sky. She looked so beautiful in this light…_

"_I…I'm just confused about something"_

"_Really? What kind of thing is that?"_

"_It's nothing much, but what about you? What are you thinking?"_

"_Well…pretty much the same thing as you"_

"_Now what's that thing you're thinking about?"_

"_Hey, I asked you first!"_

"_Well I guess you did"_

_We both laughed at that. Our laughter faded into silence once again. I found myself getting deep into thought again. Jymanea let out a soft sigh._

"_So, I just talked to Raphael…"_

_(She already did? Why didn't he tell me? What did he say? Why didn't he tell me!)_

"_Really? What'd you talk about?"_

"_Um…well…just stuff…"_

_She began to stammer as she spoke. She was starting to get nervous._

"_Well…he told me…about…you…and…what you think about me…"_

_Her voice lowered on the last words so I could barely make it out. I couldn't believe my ears._

_(Raphael told her what I think about her? Why didn't he do the same for me? Next time I see him I'm gonna-)_

"_And he told me that he knew about what was going on with me and said that he wasn't interested…"_

_She said the last part in a sad tone, almost as if she was about to cry. Did Raphael really say it that way? _

_(Now when I see him I'm really gonna-)_

"_The reason I went up here…before you came up…was that I was thinking about…whether I really…like or love or just wanna stay friends with you…"_

_Those last few words stung at my heart. I was confused about that as well, but I still don't know what to do. She's confused as well and now we're both stuck. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it. I tried again._

"_Raphael really told you how I feel about you?"_

_She looked away for a moment, then turned back to face me._

"_Yes, everything"_

"_Do you…feel the same way about me?"_

_She was about to speak but paused. Turning away but trying again once she thought of what to say._

"_To tell the truth…yes…yes I do…"_

"_I see…"_

"_I guess all that's left is whether we like-"_

"_Or love each other?"_

_Both of us staring at the other. Thinking so hard what to do. We both tried to say something but stopped once we saw the other one try to talk. Happened again twice. I gave a sigh as I voluntarily spoke on both of our behalf's. _

"_So, what do you say?"_

"_To like or to love?"_

"_What's it gonna be?"_

"_What about you? You go first please?"_

"_But…well…ok fine…"_

_I tried to continue. My mind trying to cope with my unending nervousness. I slowly let it out._

"_For myself…I choose…love…"_

_She also took her time in rummaging up an answer. Now I was sticking with my choice. I chose love, and that's what I'm staying with. I waited anxiously for her answer. I heard her speak softly._

"_I choose…love…"_

_I felt a burden of nerve racking nervousness be lifted and replaced with relief and joy. We both gave a sigh of relief. I had just confessed my love to a girl, and she did also. So much to say that lead to something little as just saying a sentence. I looked at the night sky, then at her._

"_So, what do we do now?"_

_She looked at me for a second, then at the sky. A smile formed on her face._

"_I've got the perfect idea, come here!"_

_She got up and took my hand. She led me over to the edge of the tower so that we were aligned with the fountain in the large courtyard below. I looked at her curiously, what could she be up to?_

"_Can you tell me why we just moved a few feet from where we were?"_

"_Oh you'll see"_

_She gave me a smile and let go of my hand. She looked right over the edge and gave me a wave and a grin._

"_See ya on the way down"_

_She jumped off. I all went in slow motion in my head. I just told her I loved her and she jumped off the bell tower._

_(What in the world?)_

_She was falling. I had to save her. I ran back to the wall and my wings spread. I started to go into a run but as I neared the edge I heard wings flapping, not my wings. I stopped once I heard it. I saw Jymanea rising in front of me with a smile on her face. Her trenchcoat was off, probably on the floor. Dragon wings flapping from her back, keeping her afloat. I stared in shock, and awe._

_(She has wings too? That must've been why she wore the trenchcoat…)_

_I continued to stare and she started to laugh. Probably from the look of my face._

"_You and Hideo aren't the only ones with wings!"_

_I couldn't help but smile as well. More and more surprises just seemed to coming. But still I wondered what she wanted to do._

"_Ok, you have wings too. But what was your plan earlier?"_

"_The plan my love, is for you to try to catch me!"  
_

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_Nope, unless you're afraid"_

"_That's it, now I'm serious"_

"_Just try!"_

_And with that she flew off. I gave a small chuckle before taking off._

_(First she tells me she loves me, and then she makes me think she committed suicide, now she calls me 'her love' and challenges me to a game of tag…no wonder she's the one)_

_I burst off from the tower. Jymanea already had a head start so I started to flap myself forward for speed. She looked behind herself and started to speed up also. We were in a chase all over Traverse, herself leading me through twists and turns. First District, then Second, then Third, Second again, Third again, First again, Third again, and with every reentry I was catching up. Jymanea saw this and started to fly faster. I got in closer and soon I was right beside her. I grabbed her by the waist, careful not to hit her wings, and pulled her toward me, holding her bridal style._

"_Gotcha!"_

"_Hey, no fair!"_

"_What do you mean 'no fair'?"_

"_You're stronger"_

"_Well I don't exactly know how long you've had those wings"_

"_True, true"_

"_So how am I supposed to make up for this?"_

"_I don't know…maybe you could -"_

_I didn't know what made me interrupt her but I did. I pulled her face close to mine for a soft and short kiss. We both pulled away at the same time. Her shocked a bit and blushing and me wondering what the hell did I just do._

_(I just…I just kissed her out of the blue…I think I'm losing it…)_

_I continued to fly in the open. Still thinking why the hell I just did that. I heard her clear her throat. My thoughts interrupted, I turned back to her._

"_Oh, hey"_

"_Oh hey?" Is that all you can say after you just randomly kissed me?"_

"_Well, I don't know what happened. It was just…impulse I guess"_

"_And are you planning on doing that again?"_

_(Is she serious or just sarcastic?)_

"_Uh…I don't know…matters with you"_

"_Well guess what?"_

"_What?"_

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. I felt my face glow red from this unexpected action. I saw a smile from on her face._

"_I would love for you to do that again"_

"_Like right now?"_

"_Sure"_

_We came closer into another kiss. This time a bit longer but we broke away after a while. Both of us smiling as I flew._

"_So where do we go now?"_

"_Let me off, I'll fly back to my house"_

"_Ok"_

_I stopped in mid air and hovered as I let her go. She started to flap her wings and float beside me._

"_I guess I'll see you in the morning?"_

"_Meet me at the new café?"_

"_It's a date"_

_We both waved good bye and smiled as we both flew away. Her going to the house she shared with Raiku and Azure, and I to the house I shared with my brothers. I just had one hell of a night. A night I'll never forget…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ever since that, I see her all the time. Everyone knows about us. Everyone, even Raiku and Azure was shocked to hear that she had wings as well. Sometimes Jymanea and I both go back to that one spot on the bell tower. We take night flights together, hand in hand. Sometimes we go into that same game of tag. I always catch her, but sometimes I think she lets me catch her…

RAPHAEL'S POV

Construction is finally finished. I can't believe that we made the town so big. The surprise house for me and my brothers is completed. I still can't get the look on their faces when I showed them the house. They had no idea it was ours. Now we have our own place to stay. It's a simple two floor house. Not too extravagant, but nice and cozy.

It's a good thing we expanded the town since we're getting more and more refugees everyday. Only a few tell us what happened. Everyone else is either too scared or paranoid to explain. The ones who do tell us all say the same thing. Monsters from out of nowhere come. Nobody has a good description of these 'monsters'. We first said heartless, but that would cut Sephiroth from our list. He didn't like heartless as much as we did. Someone had to be controlling the heartless, they were too simple minded to go act on their own. All of us immediately thought Ansem, but he only had little control over them. Just about enough to call up to 2 Invisibles that would obey him. For him to summon enough to take out a world would take a lot of power. Everyone is still suspicious, but somehow I can tell he's telling the truth. Don't know how I can, but I just can.

I haven't really been paying much to my training lately. My skills pretty much the same but only a little better in speed and power. All of my Adept powers fully mastered. Three weeks ago is when I almost was beaten for my laziness. It was another match against me and Francis and he swore that he was going to beat me. I thought to myself that this wouldn't be different from any other fight. I was dead wrong…

_FLASHBACK TO THREE WEEKS AGO, MERLIN'S ATTIC TRAINING ROOM_

"_Today's the day I'm gonna beat you!"_

_Francis readied his keyblades for a fight. I gave a sigh and slung my katana over my shoulder. It was me and him today, with Hideo at the sidelines. I gave a soft sigh as I readied myself._

"_That's what you said the last five times…"_

"_No, this time it's different!"_

"_And you said that also…"_

_I quickly dashed up to him and tried to slash his keyblades out of his hands. I hit, but surprisingly he stood his ground and grip to his One Winged Angel._

_(This could get…interesting…)_

_I dashed back and he ran with me. He swung Diamond Dust at me, I blocked it, and the following hit from the other keyblade. I pushed him off and did a rotating slash. He blocked the first hit and jumped away to avoid the rest. I formed a fireball in my hand and threw it at him. He slashed at it. Just like I wanted him to. While he was busy I jumped and tried an overhead slam. He rolled out in the nick of time. I smiled a bit. He's really determined._

_(Wow, I'd better step it up a bit)_

_I withdrew my sword and clapped my hands together. I slammed my palms into the ground. _

_(Good thing I mastered alchemy)_

_A blue light shone and in my hands formed a long scythe. Just what I needed right now. I gripped it tight and swung it with ease. Francis noticed that and withdrew his Diamond Dust, leaving only the One Winged Angel in his right hand._

"_Ok, let's go!"_

_He ducked his head for a moment then shot right back up. His eyes looking crafty and cunning, like that of a skilled assassin or killer. But he also looked calm, like he didn't have to look angry to be feared. He must've tapped into a style change. What style…I couldn't tell._

_(That style…where have I seen that style before?)_

_In a flash he dashed right toward me and slashed at me. It happened so quick that I could only put up a weak block that sent me a few yards back. That speed, that look in his eyes…no wonder he chose to only use his One Winged Angel. How could I overlook it? Francis' favorite style to use._

_(Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…he's really wants to beat me…)_

_I dashed in with my scythe and did a spinning cut. He blocked all the strikes and started on an assault of his own. Quick slashes accompanied by quick reflexes were the strategy here. Both of us fighting back and forth. He was starting to get slower. I smirked and kept fighting._

_(He's running out of steam…)_

_Just then he began to pick up speed again. Myself trying to defend myself as the strikes started to come in fiercer and quicker. I pushed him off and now his back was to me. This was my chance. I tried to hit him with my handle but he suddenly ducked and spun around to hit me in the chest with the hilt of his keyblade. That was the first time ever that he landed a serious hit on me. He followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent me eight yards back. I fell on one knee for a moment. I couldn't believe it. Had I really fell back on my training this much that my youngest brother was gonna beat me in a sparring match? Hideo was standing there in disbelief._

"_Whoa…Francis is about to beat Raphael…now I've seen everything…"_

_I stood up and threw my scythe to the side. I summoned my huge katana and readied myself. There's no why I'll let myself be beat by my youngest sibling. I charged in with a yell and slashed at him. He blocked it but the force of my attack made him turn. I saw that opening and slashed again. Something from out of nowhere blocked my attack. My eyes met his icy white, blue keyblade, Diamond Dust. I jumped back and he turned around. Both of had determination in our eyes. Even if this was just a sparring match, pride was on the line here._

_(I can't let myself be beat…not like this!)_

_My katana started to glow a shining purple. I didn't know what it was but I slashed my weapon downward. Somehow something like a purple crack in the air was left from my slash. The crack started to get wider, until we saw a clawed black hand shoot out. _

_(It can't be…)_

_The hand started to push the crack open. After it got big enough, another hand got through and did the same. After it had looked like they hands made a large opening we saw something step through. It stood beside me, arms crossed and battle ready. I couldn't believe it. Beside me was the king of dragons, in his infamous coat of many colors, with the floating gyroscope like mechanism on his back, it was Bahamut. We all stared in shock at the aeon continued to casually stand there, arms crossed and waiting for my command. I pointed at Francis and two words rang in my head…_

_(Mega Flare)_

_Bahamut's eyes shot open and he got down on all fours. The gyroscope on his back began to start up and gather energy. He opened his mouth and the energy formed, getting bigger by the moment. I saw Francis' face in shock and horror as Bahamut continued to charge._

_(He's gonna get it now…wait…but this is just a sparring match! I can't hit him with that!)_

_I tried to get Bahamut to stop. I saw the gyroscope slow down and I let out a sigh of relief. I nodded at him. _

_(Dismissed…)_

_He nodded back and disappeared; only leaving feathers behind. I walked over to Francis. He was still in total shock about what happened. I waved my hand in his face. No reaction._

"_Hello? Francis, you with us?"_

_I saw him snap back to reality. Staring right at me in shock, and in fear._

"_You…you weren't gonna actually use that on me…would you?"_

"_No, it was just to scare you into submission"_

"_Well thanks a lot…I'm about to beat you and then you scare me with a Mega Flare to the face…"_

"_Aw don't worry bro, maybe next time"_

"_Whatever, let's just get out of here. I'm dead beat. Hey Hideo, you coming?"_

"_Yeah sure, gimmie a second…"_

_We both made our way out while Hideo did his thing. I looked down at Francis and gave him a light punch in the arm._

"_Hey, cheer up. You came close. That counts for something"_

"_Thanks, but I really would love to get back home"_

"_Whatever you say…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ever since then I've been taking training seriously. I've gotten stronger, but I still train hard. I can't let myself fall behind, especially behind my brothers.

HIDEO'S POV

Yep, we finally finished rebuilding Traverse Town. Remember when I said that something was going to happen to make us finish now and not earlier? Well it happened, in the form of a hurricane. You heard me, a hurricane. It started off sunny that day but then it started to rain hard and the wind suddenly started to pick up quickly. We stopped construction momentarily and we all left Traverse due to the storm. We stayed at Disney Castle for a day. To tell the truth the castle is a pretty nice place. So after that we went back. We found most of the unfinished buildings trashed and the finished buildings a bit wrecked. We all were disappointed at most of our hard work being ruined, but we shook that feeling off and continued rebuilding the town. And now we're here, all finished and done.

Right now we're getting floods of refugees from all over. I think we've gotten over one hundred just yesterday. I've given up on finding out what's responsible for that. So many refugees but none of them have a damn good explanation or story!

Not that many changes for me though. I'm still wearing the same stuff, with the excepting of a silver necklace with matching dragon medallion I bought three days ago. I've gotten stronger though. My wing strength growing and my sharp shooting skills are at their highest. I've mastered my Adept powers to an extent. I know a few sword styles and stuff but I'm still sticking to anything with a trigger. I also got the power of all magic spells on hand. Everything from Waterga to Stopaga I can do. I've also found out that I can infuse my rounds with magic. Some experiments followed and now I can shoot whatever magic bullet I want just by a thought and a trigger pull. Either that or I outfit one of my guns to shoot a specific element. Water bullets, thunder bullets, I've got them all.

Things are pretty much normal…well, not really. Things between me and Azure have gotten…a bit too weird to explain. It reached the highest four days ago…

_FLASHBACK TO FOUR DAYS AGO, TRAVERSE TOWN STREETS_

_I just finished my work for today. I decided to take a walk around the town. Just strolling through the First and Second districts. I was making my way down to the enlarged courtyard of the Third District. We made it impressively bigger, and we rebuilt the fountain but now it's in the middle, all golden and shining brightly. Being bored I made my way over to sit down, but I saw another person already there, Azure._

_(Oh great, her again?)_

_She noticed me and gave me a cold stare. I was used to getting those from her by now. _

"_What're you here for? Come to bother me and act like an idiot again?"_

"_Whatever, I just came here 'cause I was bored…baka…"_

"_What'd you say?"_

"_Nothing…baka"_

"_There you go again!"_

"_What?"_

"_You called me a baka you ass!"_

"_Like I care?"_

"_You should care you inconsiderate moron!"_

"_Why don't you just shut up?"_

"_NO, you shut up!"_

"_Damn it just shut up!"_

"_You're the one who started it!"_

"_NO, you're the one who thought I was here to bother you again!"_

"_That's not the point!"_

"_Then what it the stupid point?"_

"_It's…just leave me alone and shut up!"_

"_You're so friggin immature…"_

"_What was that?"_

"_You heard me! Sheesh are you deaf or something…"_

"_NO, I AM NOT DEAF, BUT YOU HAVE A MENTAL PROBLEM GOING ON FOR YOU!"_

_  
"A mental problem? You're more of an idiot than I thought…"_

"_Don't you call me that!"_

"_What an idiot? I'll call you whatever I want!"_

"_And what gives you the right to do so?"_

"_Because I feel like it!"_

"_That's all? Inconsiderate loser…"_

"_Inconsiderate loser? What makes me inconsiderate?"_

"_Hmm lemme think, maybe it's because YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT THAT YOU WON'T LET ANYONE SPEAK THEIR POINT AND YOU JUST ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE RIGHT ALL THE TIME!"_

"_This is getting so retarded…"_

"_Retarded? Oh, I got the perfect thing to make this get 'retarded'"_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Guess what?"_

_  
"WHAT?"_

"_I may act like I hate your guts, but the truth is that I like you!"_

"_Oh really? Then guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I like you too! Hell, I don't like you I love you damn it!"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well then I guess I love you too!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Whatever!"_

_And with that we both turned around and walked away. Me heading for the First District and her heading for the Second._

_(First we get into a useless argument, and now we both say we love each other? This is getting-…wait; we both just said we love each other?)_

_As I opened the doors I froze. My thoughts still echoing in my head. I just said that I loved Azure, to Azure! I continued my way into the First District. A bit relieved and a bit shaky from what I just did._

_(It's only gonna get weirder from here…)_

_END FLASHBACK_

And by hell did it get weird. Now I can't stop looking at her, whenever we pass by we always make eye contact, and if we're in a group with everyone else, our conversations are limited to only 'Hey' or 'Hi' or any other short lines! I want to try to get her, but something in my head tells me that just asking isn't the way to go…I've gotta think this through…

3RD PERSON NARRATION

Sephiroth and Ansem stood, over looking Traverse Town from above. Ansem with a bottle in his hand.

"So Ansem, are you sure this will work?"

"Don't worry, this'll work…I'm sure of it…"

"But what about…your...'other'?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him…he has little control…but what about you? Are your preparations complete?"

"The ones you selected are ready. All we need it them…"

"Good. Soon the darkness will swallow them all…"

_End Chapter_

And there you go! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update since school is starting on Thursday…oh well, read and review everyone!


	2. Love Sparked, Evil Planned

First of all, I'm sorry about the delay. School is pure evil on the mind and body. I'm gonna put off the "real action" for a bit. For now there's just some humor and a little romance. Hope you people don't mind! No reviewer replies for this one. On with the story!

_Love Sparked, Evil Planned_

FRANCIS' POV

I felt my eyes flutter open. I stood up and looked out the window by my bed. The sun was just rising.

(Great, I wake up at sunrise again? I need to change my sleeping habits…)

I got up and walked out of my room. Silence went through the whole house. My brothers were probably still asleep in their rooms. I went to the bathroom for a quick shower, and then changed into my day clothes. I put on my usual attire that I usually wore. I didn't really have any other clothes to wear.

(I've gotta go get some new clothes sometime)

I picked up my golden crown necklace that was sitting on my empty dresser and put it on. I put on my white sneakers and went downstairs. I plopped right down on the couch in the living room, bored. There really wasn't much to do at sunrise. Everyone in town is still asleep. I looked out the window to the right.

(It looks cool out. Might as well go for a morning flight)

I got up and walked out the door. The sky was still a dimly lit blue. I felt my wings slowly stretch out from my back and spread. I gave a flap to get me off the ground, and another one to get me in the air. Now I was overlooking all of Traverse as I flapped my wings to keep me afloat. I started to glide around, slowly descending into the Third District. The fountain lights still on and the water still flowing. I saw no one so I flew back up and headed towards the First District. Again nobody was awake and the district was empty. I gave a sigh and headed back to the Second District.

(Ok, now I'm even more bored than I was before…what I wouldn't give for a PS2…)

I gave a small laugh at that thought. I've gotten so used to life here I've forgotten about the old things back on Earth. Stuff like computers, the internet, and school. Well, I really didn't care for school. I'm lucky that I don't have to go to school at all in Traverse. Only thing I did miss was my old friends. I continued to fly through the Second District.

(Maybe I should go to the bell tower…)

Following that thought I glided down to the top. Unfortunately nobody was there but me. Giving a sigh I landed by the edge. My wings retracted into my back. Boredom still lingering in my head.

"Might as well brush up on my weapons arsenal…"

I drew my One-Winged-Angel and dispersed it into a white orb of energy. Different weapons formed from it and disappeared one at a time.

"Katana…plasma auto rifle…minigun…Masamune…two handed sword…Beowulf gauntlets…Athena's blades…this is getting boring…"

I was so into my boredom dilemma that I didn't notice something behind me. I felt something nudge at my leg. I whipped around but didn't see anything.

(Huh? What the-)

I felt the same thing nudge by leg. I looked down to see a wolf with a jet black coat and strangely, it had green eyes that looked right at me.

(It's a green eyed, black wolf…at least it's a friendly one)

I kneeled down and started to pet it.

"Hey, where'd you come from?"

The wolf gave a bark and started to lick my face.

"Hey, let up! Nice to meet you too but can you stop for a minute!"

The wolf obliged and stopped, sitting there waiting for me. For some reason, the wolf seemed…familiar to me. Sounded strange, even to me.

(Where have I seen this wolf before? Why do I feel comfortable around it? Didn't have a vision or anything about it…just my imagination)

"So boy? Wanna head back to my place for some food?"

The wolf gave a low growl. Oops, bad move on my part.

"So I guess by that it means you're a girl?"

It gave a short bark in agreement.

"Ok then, let's go!"

I picked up the wolf, holding it under my arm and ran off the edge. My wings spread and we were soaring through the air. The wolf didn't seem that scared. Looked like it was used to flying somehow.

(Weird, a wolf used to flying…oh well, not my business)

I flew down to the front door of my house. I let the wolf down and opened the door.

"C'mon girl, let's head inside!"

With that we strolled in.

HIDEO'S POV

I felt my eyes slowly open and sunlight go through my window. Must've been around morning by now.

(Morning…I'm still sleepy…)

I closed my eyes to continue my sleep. Sweet silence followed until I heard a faint sound. Sounded like…a wolf?

(Why the hell would a wolf be in the house? Unless Francis might've…oh crap)

I shot out of bed and ran downstairs. I dashed into the kitchen where I saw Francis playing with wolf while eating some toast.

"Morning Hideo!"

"Whatever, but where did you find this wolf?"

"Uh…on top of the bell tower?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Not really…"

"Then what do you want us to do with it then?"

"Keep it?"

"OH NO, there is no way that we're keeping a pet, it's a wolf!"

"So? It would make a cool pet"

"You have a point there…but what about Raphael?"

"Um…didn't think about him…"

"We'll see when he wakes up"

"Ok then"

Francis continued to play with the wolf while I made some checked the fridge for something to eat.

(A wolf would be cool…)

I pulled out random articles of food. Who the hell bought this stuff?

"Tofu?...Coleslaw?...Hey bro, who does the food shopping around here?"

He stopped for a moment and thought.

"Raphael does it, doesn't he?"

"What was he thinking…"

"Don't ask me"

"I'm gonna change and head for the café for breakfast…"

"Yep, ok then"

I shut the fridge closed and ran upstairs, took a quick shower and changed. Everything I usually wore except the trenchcoat. It's been too hot out to wear that thing. I slipped on my dragon necklace and headed back downstairs. I saw that Francis had finished breakfast and was heading out the door as well.

"Where you heading Francis?"

"Just a walk around town with the wolf here"

"See ya"

"Later"

We both headed out. Francis stuck to walking while I jumped while my wings spread and took off.

(I'm better off flying there)

Didn't take long for me to land in front of the new café. I landed and was about to head inside.

"Hey Hideo!"

I turned around to see Riku and his girlfriend Aria waving at me. Aria was just about Riku's height, long blue hair to her waist, matching blue eyes, and wearing a white top and black jeans with slippers.

"Hey Riku, Aria, what's up?"

"Nothing much, me and Aria just getting some breakfast. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, could use some company"

The three of us walked in and found a table. We saw Azure get up from table and start to leave.

(Oh crap…please don't let her pass us by, please…)

We were about to pass her. Riku and Aria saying "Hi", Azure said "Hi" back, and then she saw me. She stopped right in front of me.

"…Hideo…"

"…Azure"

She looked to the ground and walked past my right. We both looked at each other for that split second as she passed. Both of us just staring deep into the other one's eyes, for what felt like an eternity. Then that split second ended and we snapped back to reality. Aria and Riku stared at that for a moment.

(Great…happened again…)

I saw Riku and Aria staring at me. I waved my hand in front of them.

"Hello? If you two are done staring we can go eat now"

They continued staring at me with a questioning and curious look.

"Hey, why are you two staring?"

Riku looked at Azure as she opened the door and left. Then he redirected his sight back to me.

"What just happened between you two?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Did something go on between you two?"

"Nothing happened…"

I felt my face slowly become hot. I heard Aria give a soft chuckle.

"Yep, something went on between them"

My face grew even hotter with that. I could see them both smiling.

"So what if something did happen? What're you two gonna do about it…"

They looked at each other with a grin. Riku grabbed her by the arm and they started to walk out. Riku gave me a wave on the way out.

"I think we're gonna leave now. See ya later Hideo!"

They practically ran out the door. And that left me with a lost look on my face.

(Something tells me that I won't like what they're planning…or maybe I will?)

I shook that thought out of my head. I heard my stomach rumble a little.

(I forgot, I'm still hungry)

I walked over to a table and sat down. Soon a waitress came.

"Good day sir and may I take your order?"

(Finally some real food...)

FRANCIS' POV

Some of Traverse had woken up and there were people in the streets. The wolf and I were just casually strolling through the First District. We got some weird looks from the townspeople but I didn't care.

(So what, it's a wolf. I don't care if it looks weird…Wonder if there's anything new at the Accessory Shop)

So we headed to the Accessory shop. I was about to open the door when I saw Riku and Aria come out.

"Hey Riku, Aria! What's up?"

They both looked at each other and grinned at me. Something was up.

(Okay…what's up with them?)

"Uh…why do you two look so happy?"

Riku took me by the shoulder and started to lead me inside.

"Oh, don't worry. We just need your help for something"

"And what's that?"

"Aria and I will explain inside…"

"Why does something tell me that this is gonna be something devious?"

"Devious? I wouldn't call it devious…maybe a bit harsh for your brother…"

"MY BROTHER? Who?"

"Oh, just Hideo. We just saw…something strange go on with him and Azure"

The four of us sat on the couches in the shop. Riku and Azure sitting across from me on the other couch. The wolf jumped on the couch and laid next to me. This whole scenario sounded so weird in my head.

"Azure…like how weird was it?"

"Weird enough for us to set them up!"

"Set up? You mean…"

"Yep, now will you help us or not?"

"You've got to be kidding…"

"Nope, not kidding at all"

I thought about if for a moment. To tell the truth I also noticed something weird going on between Hideo and Azure. When we pass her while we're talking he goes silent and they both glance at each other. I wondered what that meant but I never gave it much thought.

(Do I really want to set my brother up…come to think it…YES I DO!)

I felt a grin form on my face.

"So what's the plan?"

I saw Aria pull a sheet of paper out of her pocket and lay it out on the table in front of her.

"Ok, here's the plan…"

HIDEO'S POV

I opened the door out of the café. A good normal breakfast just finished. I gave a sigh of relief as I walked through the First District.

(That was good. Better than the stuff at home…)

I made my wings spread and took off. I flew back to my house. I landed, retracted my wings and headed inside. I saw Francis, Riku, Aria, and the wolf on the couch. Francis and Riku playing PS2.

(Playing PS2…wait! Playing PS2?)

I ran next to the T.V. They were playing what I remembered is Sour Caliber 2. Francis was Nightmare and Riku was Kilik. By the looks of the screen Francis had won…five times straight. Francis turned his head and saw me.

"Oh hey Hideo. What's up?"

"What's up? How're you playing PS2? Hell, how'd you get a T.V. here anyway?"

"My Adept powers, duh. I can materialize anything, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that"

Aria got up and headed towards our fridge.

"Before I forget Hideo, can you meet us at the small house in the Third District? We've been invited there for dinner"

"Uh, ok sure. See you there"

"Ok then! Hey Riku, Francis, shouldn't we be going now?"

I saw Francis look out the window. He nodded and got up to turn off the PS2.

"Yeah, you're right. See ya tonight bro"

I gave him a wave and they three of them went out the door.

"Whew…so what to do now?"

I glanced over to the PS2. If Francis could materialize games, why can't I?

(Ok…question is what game should I get…hmmm…what game…)

I thought for a moment. I tried to remember some of the games Francis played back on Earth. One of the good ones.

(What was that one game called? Something, something X? Wait…oh yeah, it's Final Fantasy X! Ok, now to concentrate on the game…)

I closed my eyes and opened my palm. A white light flashed in my palm and when I opened my eyes, I saw the game case in my hand. I opened the case. The game disc was inside.

(Ok, guess I start up the PS2)

I flipped the switch for the T.V. and turned on the PS2. Put the game disc in, sat down on the couch, and was ready to play!

(Guess I have something to do now till dinner…)

The main menu came up and started a new file…

FRANCIS' POV

As I closed the door to the house I couldn't help but laugh. Hideo was amazingly easy to fool. The plan was going perfectly. All that was left now was to get Azure.

"Alright, Hideo's in. What about Azure?"

Riku pointed towards the door leading to the Third District.

"We'll find her there in the courtyard. We always see her there sitting by the fountain"

"Ok, I won't ask how you know that but let's go!"

The three of us took off running to the door. We burst through and headed to the courtyard. Azure was there, just like Riku said, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

(Wow, he's right)

She noticed us as we were running toward. She got up and gave us a small smile.

(She's smiling…yep, she's in love with Hideo alright)

"Riku, Aria, Francis…and a wolf…How's it going?"

Aria decided to take this one.

"Oh nothing much. Raiku invited all of us over for dinner back at your place. Did he tell you?"

"Nothing I remember…but I'll be there. What time?"

"Seven"

"Ok, so it that all you needed to tell me?"

"Other than that and to say 'Hi', pretty much. See you at seven?"

"See you there. Oh and by the way, cool wolf"

She headed off to the First District door. We headed back to the hotel to wait till seven.

(All that's left is for the clock to strike seven…)

_THE HOURS GO BY…_

HIDEO'S POV

"Argh…c'mon…no, NO! DAMN YOU SEYMOUR!"

I threw the controller down in frustration. I had really gotten into the game. I had just been killed for the fifth time.

(Damn it! I've tried everything…wait, what time is it?)

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read six forty-five.

(Oh crud, lost track of the time. First save, and then leave)

I picked up the controller and saved my file. I switched the PS2 off and went upstairs to grab my trenchcoat from my room. It had gotten cooler so I grabbed it and put it on as I ran downstairs and out the door. My wings spread and I took off for the house. I landed in front of the door. Must've been seven by now. I opened the door and walked in. Inside was a table set for two, some candles and…Azure.

(Oh crap…her…)

She turned her head and saw me. She immediately turned away at the sight of me. I shut the door behind me. I could've sworn that I heard a thump from outside. I shook that thought out of my head and got back to the problem right in front of me.

"Great, who invited you here?"

"Hello, I live here, duh!"

"Sheesh…you don't have to be so testy…"

"Whatever…wonder when everyone else is getting here…?"

"Same here…"

"…I'm gonna go out for some air…"

She started to head for the door. Probably to get away from me. She turned the knob but the door wouldn't move. She pushed harder but the door stayed shut. She tried shoving it open but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell? Why won't it open?"

She continued to try to open the door. No matter what the door stayed shut and still. I was watching the whole thing. Half of me found this funny, while the other half kinda felt like I should help her.

(To help her or to keep watching…what to choose…)

I decided to go with helping her. I walked over and she stepped aside. I rammed into the door with my shoulder, but it didn't go down.

(Ok…this is not good)

I tried ramming into it again. Still wouldn't move.

"You two won't be getting out just yet"

We both turned and saw Francis. I ran up to him, and man was I gonna kill him if he had anything to do with this.

"Ok bro, you got some explaining to do!"

I tried to pick him up by the collar of his shirt but my hands went right through him. I tried again but my hands, arm, and my whole body went right through him. He gave a laugh and started to walk around the room.

"Doppleganger style. Really comes in handy, don't you think?"

He smiled but Azure and I were staring bloody murder at him. He shuddered a bit and kept on talking.

"So, you two still are wondering what's going on?"

We didn't need to say anything to him. The look on our faces said enough.

"Whoa, you two looked pretty pissed. So I'll make this easy and spell it out for you"

(He'd better…and when I get out of here I swear I'm gonna maul him!)

"Riku and Aria told me about what happened today between you two at the café. So we decided to…well, you know. Set you two up…"

My jaw dropped and so did Azure's. That's what this whole thing was all about! Setting us up! This was unbelievable…

(You have got to be kidding…)

Francis gave a chuckle at our shocked, jaw dropped faces. He walked over to the door.

"And to make sure you can't get out…I put the highest level shield I could summon. Only I can get you out and I'm anywhere in Traverse!"

I glared at him angrily.

"You had better put down that shield or I swear I'm gonna nuke it open!"

"Whoa, whoa, don't get so fired up man. You two can get out one way…"

"And that way is?"

"Well, it's when you two kiss and make up…literally"

"WHAT? I GOTTA DO WHAT?"

Azure came up to me and smacked me right across the face. She glared at me with a stone cold stare.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Uh…um…I didn't mean it that way…"

"AND WHAT WAY DID YOU MEAN?"

"Nothing…"

"I KNOW YOU MEAN SOMETHING, TELL ME!"

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT!"

Francis stared at us going back and forth with the yelling and insults. He slowly walked over to the wall.

"I think I'll leave now…"

And his doppelganger went through the wall and outside. Leaving me and Azure completely alone and we just kept on yelling. She had just demanded for me to tell her what she meant. I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"

"WHY? I JUST TOLD YOU!"

"WHAT WAS IT THEN?"

"Ugh…YOU JUST HAVE TO YOU MORON!"

"SAYS WHO YOU BAKA?"

"YOU'RE SO HARD-HEADED!"

"Can't you just shut up for once…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

(Oh crap…wrong move…)

Azure just burst out yelling. So loud...

(I'm gonna get a headache…)

FRANCIS' POV

Yelling. Lots and lots of yelling. That's what we heard from outside the house. Riku and Aria were beside me, and the wolf covering its ears from the yelling with her paws. At this rate, they might kill each other before they even try to make up. I summoned another doppelganger to take a peek inside and sent it in. It didn't even take a step inside before rushing out. It ran back into me and dispersed. I heard Aira sigh and walk over to the wall.

"This is gonna take forever…"

I walked over to the wall and looked into the courtyard.

"It won't take forever since they'll kill each other before that even happens…"

HIDEO'S POV

We've just been yelling, yelling, yelling and yelling for the past half hour. I couldn't keep this up. I had to do something.

"LOOK, CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND?"

"Ugh…fine…"

"Whew, ok. We both need to get out of here right?"

"Duh"

"Well they won't let us out unless we…you know…"

"And what are you suggesting?"

"We…well…lemme explain it to you"

I went up to her and started to whisper in her ear. As I explained the plan a small grin formed on her face. After I finished, pulled back and put my hand out.

"So, you ready?"

"Of course…"

I expected a handshake, but she came up and hugged me. I felt my face turn hot. This was getting weird.

(She's a pretty good actor…she is acting right?)

"So, what made you turn nice?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes shining. She put on a small smile.

"Well you said they won't let us out unless we…you know…"

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. My heart skipped a beat.

(Something tells me she isn't acting…)

Our faces were so close now. I could fully look into her purple eyes…

_MEANWHILE, IN THE SKIES_

Sephiroth and Ansem stood, suspended in mid-air. Sephiroth now had a large canister on his back, and Ansem still had the bottle in his hand. Sephiroth took the canister and held it over his shoulder.

"The experiments are ready. All that's left is for you to give the green light"

He turned to Ansem, his face covered by the red fabric. Ansem stayed silent and handed Sephiroth the bottle.

"The time will come, just prepare what we planned"

"Will do"

"If everything goes right, the fires of hell, and the dark dephs will be the Adept's grave…"

_END CHAPTER_

Yay I finished! Now R&R everyone! Hope this didn't seem like a drabble to you!


	3. Just In Time For An Invasion!

I…hate…school…I…hate…homework…Read on…

Neassa: (puts electronic stuff in bag) Thanks! Oh, and I read your review for New World, Changed Journey. Didn't notice it myself!

Lady Sonora: Thank you for telling me it wasn't a drabble!

heartsoblivion: Yep I updated! Now I did again!

Thief Master: Really? It took you that long to find the story? Wonder if something is up with the search engine or something…

On with the story…and I still hate school!

_Just In Time For An Invasion!_

"Um…when did it get so quiet?"

I pointed at the now silent house. Just now we heard over a million decibels being yelled from inside that house. Something must've made them get quiet. I glanced at Riku and Aria. We all gave each other grins. The wolf gave a bark and looked like she wanted to go in. Time to check up on them. We started to walk to the door. I snapped my finger to take down the shield and slowly opened the door. I poked my head through, Riku, Aria and the wolf did the same. We saw Hideo and Azure, standing with their backs to us, holding hands and Azure with her head on his shoulder. The three of us gaped wide-eyed at this. We slammed the door open and ran in with the wolf following, all three of us ecstatic to what we saw. While we ran I felt a small gust and heard footsteps. Must be my imagination.

"Hey Hideo! Glad to see you two finally made up!"

I tried to grab him but my hand went right through him. Riku and Aria gasped at that. The wolf gave a questioning bark. Something told me that something else was up.

"Wha?"

I ran in front of them. I knew it. Shadow doppelgangers, both were smiling and Hideo was holding a sign. I got up close to it to read it.

" 'If you're reading this brother, this is what you get for setting me up!'...Uh oh…"

(Then this means that…)

We heard the door slam and a yell from my brother, right outside.

(Crap…sealing shield)

Just then Hideo's shadow doppelganger came to life. Hideo and Azure were probably controlling them from the outside in the same fashion I did. Hideo's clone laughed and walked over to the door.

"Well, well, the tables have turned haven't they?"

I gave a sigh. Hideo came up with a perfect revenge plan. A pretty good one at that.

"Yeah, pretty good Hideo. So when are you planning on letting us out?"

"Hmmm…lemme think…until tomorrow probably"

Hideo walked through the wall and he was out. Azure's clone followed, but before leaving turned around.

"Don't be sad Francis; at least you have your girlfriend with you!"

(My girlfriend? But I haven't even seen Jymana at all toda-)

There was a bright white flash from out of nowhere. I covered my eyes. Once the flash cleared, I saw Jymanea take the place of the wolf. She sighed, walked over to me and gave me a soft embrace.

"Oh well, this is what I get for following you around in my other form all day…"

"Other form? If you were the wolf…ew…you licked my face…"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Sorry, just gave me a bad thought…"

"You're crazy you know that?"

"And that's why you love me right?"

"Partly…nah just kidding!"

We both laughed before coming apart from the embrace. I heard Riku yell in frustration and slam his fist into a nearby table.

"GREAT! Now what? How do we get outta here now?"

I thought about it for a second. I gave him the only answer I could think of.

"Wait till Hideo and Azure decides to let us out?"

HIDEO'S POV

"I CAN'T BELIVE THEY FELL FOR IT!"

Azure and I were laughing at what we just pulled off. Trapping my brother and friends, totally genius! We both walked down to the courtyard and sat by the fountain, laughing so hard we were both about to fall into the fountain. Only thing keeping us from falling was the fact that we were practically clinging to each other. A tear went down from my left eye from laughing and I stopped laughing to catch my breath.

"That…went…so perfectly!"

Azure also stopped to catch her breath. She brushed a few strands of hair back and sighed.

"Wow, I haven't laughed like that in a while…"

"And when was last time?"

She suddenly became silent and looked away. I must've said something.

(Damn it…I must've hit a bad memory for her…)

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to…"

But inside I wanted her to answer, to talk to me. Even if we had a laugh by getting some payback…what happened before we actually put the plan into action still kinda left us in an awkward state of mind.

_FLASHBACK TO AN HOUR AGO_

_She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. My heart skipped a beat._

_(Something tells me she isn't acting…)_

_Our faces were so close now. I could fully look into her purple eyes…_

_Something came over me, well, something came over both of us. We both closed our eyes and came together into a soft kiss. It lasted only a moment then we both pulled back. She let go of me and we both turned around. What just happened left me speechless, and feeling kinda good. I shook my head to get back to reality._

"_Uh…so, guess we start the plan now?"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah, the plan…"_

_She put out her hand and I took it. Wisps of dark aura started to hover from our bodies. I felt her grip my hand tighter._

"_You sure this'll work?"_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure"_

_A pulse went through my body and went to Azure. A shadow shot from each of our bodies. We both let go and gasped. I wiped a few beads of sweat from my forehead._

_(Whew…went better than I expected…hope it worked…)_

_I turned around and there it was. A compete shadow doppelganger of myself. I looked over my shoulder to see that Azure noticed hers. She put up a hand to touch it, and her doppelganger did so as well. _

"_Wow…how'd you do this Hideo?"_

"_Pretty simple, just controlled our shadows. It worked, only we can have physical contact with them, but now we don't have a shadow"_

_Azure looked down and saw no shadow by her. I did the same and like her, I had no shadow. Our doppelgangers were our shadows, just upgraded to a full 3-D solid. I drew a shotgun on mine for fun, and he drew one on me._

"_So now we just have to position this right…"_

"_Um…just one question…"_

_I dispersed the shotgun and turned to her._

"_What?"_

"_How do I exactly control mine?"_

"_Just use your thoughts, they follow you, but they also act on their own sometimes"_

"_Ok then…"_

_I saw her concentrating, and her doppelganger started to walk around the room. _

"_Wow, this is pretty cool"_

"_If you're done practicing, go hide like we said"_

_I snapped my fingers and Azure suddenly disappeared. We both knew better, I just cloaked her. I heard her walk over and stop a few yards from the door. I took Azure's doppelganger by the hand and put her next to mine. They kept silent as I positioned them together. Facing away from the door, hand in hand. I stopped and examined the way it looked. Perfect._

_(Ok, now I just need to-)_

_My thoughts were interrupted as I saw a strange sight. Our doppelganger looked at each other for a moment, a smile formed on their faces. They tuned back around and Azure's rested her head on my doppelganger's shoulder. _

_(Weird…)_

_I could've sworn that I heard Azure laugh a little. I shook my head and sighed. Walking over to where Azure was, snapped my fingers and became invisible. I leaned against the wall next to her. She gave me a tap on the shoulder. I looked up, expecting a question._

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

"_Uh…what do you think happened back there with our doppelgangers?"_

"_I don't know…"_

_That's what I said. I lied._

_BACK TO REALITY_

Silence still loomed over us. Myself coming out of a flashback, and her still in thought. I sighed and looked up into the night sky.

"If you want me to leave so you can-"

"No, please don't leave!"

She grabbed my arm, she wanted me to stay.

"Please stay…I…"

She bit her lip, and then started again.

"The last time I laughed was before my family divorced back on my world. I looked a lot different back then. Not like now. My mom found another guy, but he was abusive. Hit me for no reason sometimes. I tried to tell my mother but she wouldn't believe me. Next thing you know I ran away, away from him…and my now abusive mother. I snuck onto an international traveling gummi ship, and ended up getting caught and captured by an inspection crew. Then I was sent to some…correctional facility for some reason. That's where I got this…"

She showed me her wrist, the one with the label on it.

"They branded it there…and I stayed there for a year…fighting to survive. Then one day I got out. Something blew up and there was a wide open chance. I saw a guy there; he probably blew up the wall for some reason. I couldn't see his face so I just ran out. I found a town, met up with Raiku and Jymanea, and here I am now…"

She finished and sighed, like a heavy burden had just been lifted from her shoulders.

(Wow…that was basically her whole life story…)

"Wow…so, you feeling better?"

"Yes…guess I just needed someone to talk to…thanks"

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're feeling better"

"Ok…about what happened here with you and me…"

Out of all the things she had to bring up, she had to bring up that! I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"What about what happened here?"

"Um…while we were arguing…I think I heard you say that you love me?"

"Well…uh…you kinda said it first…"

"If I remember right I said I just liked you"

"Then after I said I love you, you said you loved me"

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"What?"

"You said you loved me!"

"You did too"

"Oh…"

She turned red a little. I kept looking at her, a small subtle smile formed. I pulled her into an embrace, she was surprised at first, but she returned the embrace.

"What made you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You're hugging me"

"What? I can't hug the girl I love?"

She pushed me back so that she was looking right at me, but I still had my arms around her.

"Wait, you're admitting it?"

"Well there's no denying it…unless you want another replay of what happened here last ti-"

Azure suddenly rushed back into our embrace, clinging to me tighter. I was taken aback by this, but I closed my eyes and pulled her closer.

"And what by chance possessed you to do this?"

"Same as you…I love you…"

"I'm glad to hear that. You do know what we have to do now right?"

"You've sensed it too?"

"Yep"

I opened my eyes and casually aimed with my right hand, and shot an incoming Invisible with one of my shotguns. We quickly broke away from the embrace and twisted around, back to back. I drew my second shotgun and I heard Azure take out her weapons. She readied her fighting stance and I aimed my guns. Now we were surrounded by over fifty Invisibles, all ready to strike and more were falling from the sky. They slowly closed in, and I casually loaded my right shotgun with fire shells, and the left with thunder shells.

"They just had to come now…"

Azure sighed and swung her blades into position.

"Talk about ruining a moment"

I laughed at that and swung my shotguns so I was aiming in a "X" position with my arms.

"Let's do this!"

I went full-auto with fire and thunder bullets and Azure charged into the now swarming group of Invisibles.

Unknown to us, all around town heartless were appearing. Battles all around town were starting.

A heartless invasion had begun.

_End Chapter_

And I will leave you all here! Now R&R, and remember…I…hate…school…


	4. The Beginning of The Shaping

First off…I'm sorry for the LONG delay in updates. Life's got me so busy that I have no time to update. I finally had time and I know that I owed everyone out there at least one update. Please forgive me and DON'T KILL ME! (hides behind random couch)

Story Me: Um…since the real-life me is too scared of the reviewers, I'll say what he was supposed to say, no reviewer replies for now and read on!

Me: (readies weapons for defense in case people try to attack me)

_The Beginning of The Shaping_

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

I've been wandering around the whole town for the duration of the day, now wandering the First District in the main walkway. I enjoyed the fresh air, watching people about doing their business. The truth is that I haven't slept in a week. When I supposedly went to bed I just wandered around, my insomnia keeping me up. I never felt the need for sleep, just rest. Guess eternal insomnia is a curse of being the "Dusk" part of the Adept. Since I had so much time I did a lot of the food shopping. I just bought whatever I could find. I realized that I bought the weirdest stuff. I suddenly heard a shrill scream.

(What the?)

I turned and saw the scene. A woman had been knocked to the floor…by an Invisible. The Invisible was about to strike her…

(Can't let that happen!)

I quickly dashed over, summoning my giant katana, and slashing right through the Invisible. It died into the air then I turned and helped the woman up. She screamed right into my ears and started to run. Turning around, with my ears still ringing, I saw what she was screaming at. Heartless were coming out of nowhere and started ravaging the town, every species. You name it, it was there. I sliced right through an incoming Darkball and started to hack away. I took out a group of shadows in one swing and another group of random Heartless in the next. 4 Invisibles tried to strike me but I blocked their strikes, the four of them pushing down on my weapon. I saw more Heartless start to swarm at me.

"This…" I muttered as I tried to push the Invisibles off, "can't be good…"

"Don't worry Raph, helps here!"

I saw something dash and slice through the Invisibles. Then I saw a medium sized tornado blow the rest of the Heartless away, followed by a hail of fireballs that finished off the ones that were left.

(Who could've?)

My half question was answered when I saw Raiku, Cloud and Leon. They must've heard of the sudden attack also. Raiku blew away another incoming group of Heartless and turned to me.

"Where's everyone else? We got word of a mass Heartless invasion and well…yeah, you get the rest"

"I don't know about everyone else but I think I can locate by brothers, maybe someone else is with them"

"Well find them!" Leon yelled as he stabbed a Soldier Heartless. "We'll need all the help we can get!"

"Okay then"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding my brothers.

(C'mon…show up somewhere……GOT IT!)

"Hideo's in the Third District courtyard with someone fighting off Heartless, and Francis is…locked in a house with 2 other people…"

I saw all three of them turn away from the battle and give me a 'What the hell?' look. I shrugged my shoulders and started to run to the door leading to the Third District, slashing through incoming Heartless, Leon, Raiku and Cloud right behind me. Before we got close to the door I saw something large drop down from the sky. We all stood still as I saw the now known Behemoth let out a savage roar. The ground shook, and I saw that the smaller Heartless had ran away in fear. I dematerialized my katana, and transmutated myself two regular katanas.

(Looks like my brothers will have to wait…)

I rocketed myself from the ground and went straight for the Behemoth's face. That thing was about to lose its horn…

**HIDEO'S POV**

I was gunning down Invisibles while Azure was hacking through them when we heard something let out a beastly roar that shook the ground. I looked in the direction of the roar right after I shot an Invisible in the face.

(What could've done that?)

"Hideo, we got more trouble!"

I turned to Azure and saw what she meant. Now it was raining, no, hailing Darkballs.

(…Great, first Invisibles now Dark-)

I was cut off when I felt something punch me on the face and send me back a few yards. I recovered and wiped the blood off my now cut lip. Azure ran to my aid, slashing through the Darkballs who were going for me.

"What in the hell was that?"

"Something…not a Darkball or Invisible that's for sure…"

I saw something green flash in and out. Without a second thought, I shot whatever it was. I heard whatever that thing was let out a death cry before falling…and revealing a black Stealth Sneak.

(…I let one of those sneak up on me and hit me?...man did I let my guard down…)

I suddenly felt my head throb. I put my hand to my forehead and I fell on one knee. Not good.

"Azure…I have to rest for a bit…head hurts…about to faint…"

She started to shake me as I noticed that the Heartless were closing in.

"No way! You're not falling out on me now!"

"Listen…I'll clear a path and take the lock off the house…just get me in there so we don't get killed alright?"

"Okay, but only because I'm not going to let my new boyfriend die right after I got him"

I gave her a small smile and she smiled back…then smacked me in the back of the head. My head throbbed more now.

"What, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Just some tough love, now hurry up before you black out!"

(Yep, she's the only person who'll smack me just before I'm about to faint)

I put away my shotguns and pulled out one of my "experimental" flash grenades. I pulled the pin and threw it to the ground. I covered my eyes and so did Azure. The grenade went off…releasing a burst of light so bright that you'd swear you're looking right at the sun, while standing right next to it. I heard cries of pain from the Heartless, and I felt myself lose consciousness.

(I'd better come to soon…embarrassing to have my girlfriend drag me out…of a battle…better lift the lock…)

I fainted, Azure catching me and started for the now unlocked house, with my arm over her shoulder.

**FRANCIS' POV**

I felt something jab at my heart. Something happened, other than the fact that I noticed that Hideo's lock was down.

(Hideo wouldn't just put it down unless…oh no)

I immediately went for the door, Riku, Aria and Jymanea watching me. I opened the door, and my guess was right. I saw my brother, fainted, and Azure supporting him, right in front of me. I let them in, and Azure laid my brother on a couch. I looked out the window, something is going on.

"Azure, what happened out there?"

"We got attacked by Heartless. A Stealth Sneak decked him right in the face and then he said his head hurt…"

(Head hurt? Sounds like me before when I had my visions…hope he doesn't have one…)

Aria walked over and looked at my brother, checking for signs of sickness.

"Well he looks fine, other than that headache. Maybe he'll come to in a bit?"

"We don't know" Riku said summoning his Soul Eater. "But we've gotta move. How many Heartless attacked you Azure?"

"About 50 Invisibles, then it started to rain Darkballs, so I guess about a small army"

I summoned my keyblades and opened the door.

"Riku and I will defend the outside. Jym, Azure and Aria will stay with my brother. If they get inside, Azure, you and Jym will handle them, okay?"

They all nodded, and Riku followed me outside. We both cautiously walked into the courtyard.

(C'mon, show yourselves)

I suddenly saw a red warp open in the ground. An Abyss jumped out. A few Hell Prides, Lusts and Sloths came also, though sand warps. Riku readied his weapon as they closed in.

"What the hell are these things?"

"Creatures…monsters straight from Hell itself…"

"Wow, how coincidental to my question…"

I ran in and slashed right through 2 Prides. A Sloth teleported behind me and tried getting me in the back. I blocked it with Diamond Dust and cut right through it with my One Winged Angel. An Abyss threw its scythe at Riku, who blocked the hit, but barely avoided the on contact explosion of the scythe. He skidded back a few yards, and then threw his Souleater at the Abyss. It got it right in the chest, and it fell, liquefying and dead. Riku put out an open palm and his Souleater flew back to him, with him expertly catching it. That gave me an idea.

(I almost forgot about that weapon!)

After I killed a Lust I put away my keyblades and pulled out three familiar metal handles. 1 was black with an opening on each end and 2 normal silver ones.

"Riku, catch!"

I threw the black one at him. He looked at the metal and then me with a confused look.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just press the button, but watch the blade. It cuts everything including you"

He did, surprised at the red beams that shot out at the ends of his. I gave him a double-saber. He grinned and started to swing around his new weapon. I turned mine on, one blue, the other red. My mind was undergoing the style change, remembering the way of the Jedi.

(I wonder what color Raphael would get?...Maybe purple, that'd be funny)

I chuckled at that thought and went for a Pride and 2 Sloth. They all tried to hit me but I just raised my sabers up to block. They looked at their now cut weapons confusingly, then at me. I grinned and I could've sworn I heard one groan 'Uh oh'. I cut the 2 Sloth and force pushed the Pride. It hit the wall and I threw my red saber at it. It killed it, and like a boomerang the saber came back to me, and I caught it by the handle. I turned and saw Riku enjoying his new weapon, he finished off the remaining ones with a saber throw. We walked over to eachother and surveyed the area, no more left. Riku turned his lightsaber off and twirled the handle through his fingers.

"Mind if I keep this? It gives me an idea I'd like to try"

"Sure, just don't kill anybody by accident alright?"

"Of course, like I'll kill someone by accident. C'mon you can trust me"

"Yeah, yeah just be careful that you don't…Riku move!"

Riku did and I shocked a Pride with force lightning. How one Pride got away had me wondering, but not that much. The Pride was toasted, and Riku looked at the remains in shock.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?"

"I'm the Adept, I can do anything I remember or saw, duh"

"And you saw someone shoot lightning out of their hands?"

"Yep"

"Man, you must've visited some strange worlds"

"I wouldn't call it visiting, more like watching"

"Whatever, let's just get back and see if your brother is awake yet"

And with that we went back to the house.

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

(Now!)

I threw one katana right for the Behemoth's face. The Behemoth's horn shocked the katana in mid-air before it touched it.

(Damn…even after all this fighting its still going!)

I was starting to get tired. Normally I would be able to take something like this easily, but something was different. This Behemoth had something going for it, I just couldn't get what. I heard Cloud yell as he jumped and tried going for its leg. It swiped at Cloud, who blocked it but went flying from the hit. He landed right behind the rest of us.

"How can this be? Taking down these things were easier than this"

Leon shot a few firagas at the Behemoth. They all caught it dead in the face…but when the smoke cleared it looked like it had no effect. Raiku tried a thundaga, but the Behemoth absorbed it at the horn. I took my single katana and leaped yet again at the face. I dodged the Behemoth's lightning strike and slashed right at the horn. Once I did I felt myself get what felt like a ten thousand volt shock. I yelled in pain as I took the full shock, and fell to the ground. I took what strength I had left and jumped back, landing on both feet but then falling on one knee. My body slightly smoking, I had to use my katana for support.

(This isn't good…if the four of us can't take it down…damn it!)

**FRANCIS' POV**

I was about to open the door to the house when I felt a pain in my heart. It felt like something used a thundaga on it at full power. I clutched my chest and leaned on the door.

(Hideo is out cold so only…Raphael!)

**HIDEO'S POV**

I woke with a jolt, literally. It felt like somebody used me for a Frankenstein-ish type of thing and let natural lightning shock the hell outta me. I heard gasps and saw Azure, Jymanea and Aria. I was back in the house. The pain shocked me again, this time at my heart. I saw the door burst open, Riku and my brother walked in. Francis clutching at his chest.

"Hideo…did you just feel a-?"

"An electric shock just go through me? Yeah, you did too?"

"Yeah, I think its Raphael. Where could he be?"

We all heard that same ground shaking roar. We all looked at each other and nodded. Find where the roar came from and we'll find our brother. Somehow the door leading to the First District was locked. Francis and I agreed to fly over while everyone else took the other way around. We flew above the wall…and saw Raphael, Leon, Cloud and Raiku taking on a Behemoth.

(So that's where the roar came from...what am I saying, I gotta help!)

I took out my two shotguns and started unloading shots on the Behemoth. I saw Francis fly in with his keyblades and slash at the Behemoth's legs. It let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground, tired, but not dead yet. We both landed by Raphael and Francis said a curaga for each of them.

(And Raphael didn't do that on his own because?)

**FRANCIS' POV**

I just healed Raphael and the rest. It looked like the Behemoth was giving them a hard time, even for Raphael. I heard a groan from the Behemoth, and it got up, ready for another round.

(Now how're we supposed to take this thing down?)

_Bullet of the Fates…_

I heard those words echo in my head.

(Bullet of the what? What's that supposed to-…)

I couldn't finish my thought, as I for some reason blacked out.

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

(What's the bullet of the fa-…)

I don't know why but I lost consciousness.

**HIDEO'S POV**

(What the hell is the bullet of the-…)

I saw my eyes black out. I fainted once again.

**THIRD PERSON NARRATION**

All three Adepts closed their eyes. Then their eyes shot open, their eyes replaced by a clear colored shine. Francis had blue, Hideo red, and Raphael had silver. Without a word they each summoned their usual weapons, dual sawed off shotguns, a giant katana and the two keyblades One Winged Angel and Diamond Dust.Without looking they tossed their weapons at eachother, Francis getting Raphael's weapon, Raphael getting Hideo's weapon, and Hideo getting Francis' weapons. They started the attack, Raphael jumping around shooting expertly at the Behemoth. Francis took the huge weapon and flew at the Behemoth, quickly dodging its strikes and lightning attacks, slashing it whenever he could. Hideo flew in with the keyblades and did the same as Francis, but attacking quicker since he had smaller and lighter weapons. This continued until the Behemoth let out the loudest roar it could and it started to rain thunder. Raphael jumped in-between the bolts. Francis flew in and out, blocking a bolt once in a while with the katana. Hideo hovered in one spot, deflecting any bolts that would've hit him with the keyblades. It didn't even look like they were trying. After the strike was over the Behemoth faltered again, breathing heavily. The three brothers stopped and went back to their starting points, each one tossing their weapon back to its right owner. They were 10 yards away from the Behemoth now. Their weapons disappeared and each was replaced with a handgun. Francis' white, Raphael's silver, and Hideo's black. They each took aim. All their shots would hit the Behemoth's face. All three fired at the same time, the bullets going right in and out of the Behemoth. It let out one final death cry before dying, but strangely enough as it died, it turned to sand and then fell apart. All three Adepts closed their eyes once more, then all collapsed, their energy drained. Azure, Jymanea, Aria and Riku finally made it just as they fell to the ground.

**MEANWHILE…**

Ansem and Sephiroth saw the Behemoth die, Sephiroth angry and full of rage. Ansem took it calmer.

"It seems they defeated the Behemoth we combined with the souls of your Hell Demons Sephiroth"

"I put the souls of 100 Prides in that thing! All wasted, damn them!"

"Should we release more Heartless?"

"No, release the rest of the experiments…I want them to experience hell…"

"By experiments, do you mean the Hell Neo Shadows?"

"I don't give a damn if they're Hell Neo Shadows or Vanguard Armors, just release them!"

"Okay then…I'll just pour the activation liquid into the containment cylinder and you'll drop the whole load"

Ansem took out the bottle he and and Sephiroth took out the canister. Sephiroth opened it and Ansem poured the whole bottle of clear liquid in the container. It started to smoke, and Sephiroth dropped it. The souls of the Hell and Heartless combined creatures escaped, and even once the canister hit the ground, souls kept surging out.

_End Chapter_

Me: (continues to hide behind random couch with defenses set up)

Story Me: Once again I'll say what he planned to say. 'Hope this makes up for the long time away! Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year!'

Me: (tosses paper airplane)

Story Me: (catches it, unfolds it and reads) Oh and he also says 'Once again, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'


	5. The Second Sign

Me: (barely dodges ECHO230's Omega Sinharvest) I THOUGHT THEY WOULDN'T KILL ME?

Story Me: Well heartsoblivion gave you a hug to death and back so I guess that doesn't count.

Me: I MEANT THIS! (points to crater leftover from ECHO230's attack)

Story Me: Ah and then there's ECHO230…who apparently didn't like the long wait

Me: Can we just get on with the chap?

Story Me: What about reviewer replies?

Me: Are those things still legal?

Story Me: Let's find out! Read on…

Sonora-Thanks for liking it, and cool new penname!

Neassa-Thanks for not coming after me, hope you like this one!

heartsoblivion-Never thought you could hug people to death and back, oh well, and thanks for the cookie!

ECHO230: (glances at crater) Need I say more? And hope you put up your story soon!

Story Me: See, it's still legal

Me: Let's just hope the website staff think otherwise…

Story Me: Now on with the story!

_The Second Sign_

**THIRD PERSON NARRATION**

Everyone was inside the house of the three Adepts, the three sleeping on couches after their little power display. On the way back everyone met up with King Mickey and Ansem. Mickey had gotten late word of the attack but came as quickly as he could. Ansem heard the story of the Adepts battle against the Behemoth, and was surprised.

"The finishing blow was done by 3 handguns? It seems their true powers are awakening; the Bullet of Fates is the first sign"

Everyone asked how this whole thing was supposed to go on. Ansem shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"Well I've read the theories on it and have the beginning process, but I haven't read anything on the end result yet. See, first it starts with the Bullet of Fates, then the three are supposed to well, be separated"

Everyone gave him puzzled looks as he went on.

"Don't get me wrong, I at first didn't see the logic in this, but this is when the three will become who they really are. When they're reunited, their bond will be even stronger. Where they'll go is a mystery though"

**FRANCIS' POV**

(Ugh…what happened?)

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the familiar ceiling of my house. I sat up and shook my head. Everybody was in my house, all talking till they noticed that I woke up. I saw my brothers on the other couches, resting soundly.

"Uh…Hi everybody, what's up?"

"Oh nothing" I heard Jymanea say. "We just got attacked by hoards of Heartless and you and your brothers took down a Behemoth without even realizing it"

"Wait, what?"

Everyone told me what happened and how my brothers and I took down the Behemoth. My eyes widened with every detail.

(Whoa…wish I was conscious to have seen it)

Mickey walked over and peered out the window. "Something's not right" he said softly. "I think we'd better evacuate the town"

All of us turned to him with confused and puzzled reactions. He just shook his head.

"I don't know, I sense trouble a'brewin (A/N: Sp?) and something's coming"

Ansem nodded and went for the door. "If the king says it, so shall be it. I'll radio in the ships and make an announcement"

Ansem walked out the door, closing it on his way out. So that left…Me, my brothers, Jymanea, Azure, Raiku, Cloud, Leon, Riku, Aria, and Mickey left in the house. I felt a strong urge to go out now.

"I'm gonna go out and scout around, you guys okay with that?" I asked as I headed for the door.

Jymanea instantly got up and followed me. "I'm going with you, who knows what'll happen if I leave you outside again". I smirked at her little remark and stopped at the door and turned around.

"Anybody else?"

Riku then got up from his seat. "Sure, I've got nothing do to now". But before he walked any further he looked at Aria. She nodded to show her consent. I opened the door.

"Alright, then let's go"

The three of us went out the door, and we were on our way. We were heading for the First District, but I needed to know something.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did Sora and everyone else go? I haven't seen them"

"I think they went back to the Coliseum for…something…"

**AT THE COLISEUM**

"Remind me why you're not helping me again?"

Sora groaned under the weight of the barrels. Yuffie and Aerith were watching from the stands. Phil called Sora and asked him to come help move some barrels, Yuffie and Aerith tagging along for no apparent reason

"Well" Yuffie started. "Phil did say you had to do it. And plus, you're supposed to be the keyblade master, big and strong and stuff"

"Well the strength starts to leave when you're hauling 50 pound barrels for THREE STRAIGHT HOURS!" Sora yelled. But since he wasn't concentrating on balancing the 3 barrels he was carrying, Sora fell back, with the barrels right on top of him.

"That can't be good" Aeirith whispered as she ran to help Sora, Yuffie roaring with laughter from the stands.

(A/N: And that ends that little comedy short!)

**BACK AT TRAVERSE**

Riku shrugged his shoulders before opening the door.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon"

And we entered the First District.

**HIDEO'S POV**

(Ouch…my head…what happened?)

I opened my eyes and rose up, shaking my head. All I could remember was facing that Behemoth, and hearing somebody whisper "The Bullet of Fates" in my head. I realized I was back in my house, on the couch, Azure, Cloud, Leon, Raiku, King Mickey and Aria stopped their talking as they saw me wake. I got up with a yawn.

"Can somebody explain to me what happened before I lost consciousness?"

I felt a smack come down on the back of my head. I let out an 'Ow!' in pain before I turned around, glaring at Azure.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You've been out cold for about an hour, and you just get up demanding an explanation!"

"I didn't even try to act like an idiot this time!"

"So…plus, its fun hitting you"

Everyone in the room stared, not saying a word. Even Mickey watched in silence.

(…If I could just get a little payback…but I can't…damn it…Francis' just had to follow a little "code of honor" before he separated…)

To clear that up, before Francis separated and gave me and Raphael our bodies, he passed on a little of his will to us. One of those was his own made up "code of honor". One of those rules was to never hit back until they hit you twice, then proceed to beat the living crap outta them. Only applied to males and non-life and death situations though, but it got him through some fights on Earth during school. I shook my head and tried doing this again.

"Okay, can somebody PLEASE explain to me what happened before I blacked out?"

Azure smiled a little and nodded. "That's better, so here's what happened…"

So Azure told me what happened, with everyone else commenting and explaining a little as well. I was surprised that we did it…but a bit sad that I wasn't conscious to see it.

(Francis would never lend me his keyblades…damn I should've been able so see it…I gave Raph my guns?)

"Wow…so, what now?"

"Well your brother, his girlfriend and Riku all went out to look around" Raiku pointed out. "I guess we wait here until they get back"

"Okay then…I guess…"

Something in my heart told me that disaster was going to strike…

**FRANCIS' POV**

The three of us strolled through the town, taking down heartless and surprisingly, Hell Demons as well.

(Okay, getting a bit weird here…)

Jym and I stayed close, Riku a yard from my left. We were walking through the Second District courtyard. We saw a familiar figure meet us…

(Daya! I haven't seen her in a while…come to think of it, where has she been?)

Riku and Jym recognized her as well and we ran to her, happy but wondering where she's been all this time. She turned…her eyes were a plain black void. The three of us gasped at her.

(What the hell…)

"Forgive me…" was all she said in a whisper before darkness started to surge out of her body. She started to disintegrate into the air.

"NO!" the three of us yelled. We tried to run to her, but we were blown back, Jym and I stretched out our wings and tried to keep our ground, Jym was gripping Riku so he wouldn't go flying. The wind stopped and we landed…only to find a nightmare…

New heartless…Neo shadows, but horribly twisted and sick looking, their arms just long black scythes, badly wrapped in bandages, their heads…their mouths open with sharp savage looking teeth, saliva dripping from them. They walked toward us in a slow, constantly twitching stride, moaning in pain. I helped Riku up and summoned my keyblades, the three of us with weapons at the ready.

(How is something like this possible?)

I flew in with a dash, slashing through the new enemy. Strangely, the Neo Shadows turned to sand and fell after they were killed. Jym used her staff and was weaving in and out of the Neo Shadows, Riku hacking away. I went to strike another but it used its scythe arms/hands to block it. I sensed another shadow trying to attack me and I used my One Winged Angel to block it from hitting my back. It was taking all my strength to hold them off. Just then I saw a twirl of black slice the shadows. I saw Riku, but he didn't have his Souleater, he had it, but in a double voulge. (A/N: The weapon Ansem used during the FINAL battle with you against the battleship thing)

"Whoa" I said. "Where'd you get that?"

Riku grinned and twirled his weapon around. "I got the idea from that energy-sword thing you lent me. Pretty cool huh?"

"Very"

Jymanea ran back to us. "Okay, I'm glad you have a cool new weapon and all, but LESS TALKING, MORE FIGHTING!"

My mind snapped back to the fight, there were still those hellish-looking Neo Shadows, but there was also something even more terrible behind the crowd of enemies…

(…You've got to be kidding me…)

We saw a Guard Armor…but like the Neo Shadows, it had a transformation for the worse…

Cloaked in a raggedy black robe, floating arms replaced by giant blue energy scythes, the head cracked open but still alive, the feet were animalistic in a sense, sharp and a bit broken, pieces of the armor were chipped off, a gaping hole in the right leg. It let out a horrifying roar.

(Okay, to take down the big guy, we first have to hack through the little guys…concentrate…)

I closed my eyes and put away Diamond Dust, keeping One Winged Angel out. I took in a deep breath as I took my crouched, low stance. My eyes burst open, I could feel myself gaining power and speed.

(Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!)

I dashed forward slashing, with every swing I took down 2 Neo Shadows. I blazed through the crowd, dodging and slashing. Soon I was running throughout the crowd, slashing with precision. Soon all the Shadows were dead, the new guard armor left. I stood there, panting and beads of sweat on my forehead. I used up all my energy with that move. Jymanea and Riku ran to my side, Jym saying a Curaga for me.

"Thanks, did I ever mention I love you?"

She chuckled and little and ruffle my already messy hair. "Yes many times, including that one time before we even-"

"Hey!" I whispered. "I thought we agreed not to ever mention that?" I said through clenched teeth. Jymanea just smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly we heard Riku yell…and hit the ground right in front of us.

"Ouch…can I get some help here?"

(Whoops…forgot we still had to fight that new Armor thingy)

Jym and I helped him up, me casting a small Cura for Riku. The three of us nodded and all of us dashed at the new enemy. Well Jymanea and I flew and Riku ran in.

**THIRD PERSON NARRATION **

Ansem threw the least Hell-Shadow to the wall. The small skirmish finished. He was somewhat tired since he just took them on with his bare hands, but he still had some power of his former self to be a good fighter. The ambush caught him by surprise, but he got through it. He knew the Shaping was starting, and he had told them everything…except one detail. He sighed as he looked up to the night sky.

"I should've told them…but now I can't…it's too late…they've come, and this world is doomed to fall. Just like the second phase of the Shaping was said"

He felt a cold wind blow through the town. He smiled a little, the town was evacuated so no lives would be lost. Then he looked down on his chest...a quarter of the Heartless symbol now there.

"And I'm doomed to go back to what I once was…"

_End Chapter_

Story Me: Well, that was shorter than usual.

Me: C'mon, at least it's an update! I can't do much since I have school, parents, h/w, and all the other crap!

Story Me: Ah, oh well. Are you gonna make the announcement?

Me: Sure! All I'm asking is for some worlds, I have many in my head, but maybe there are some others I'm forgetting. If there's a world you'd like to see, include in a review. That and the people who read my story get a choice sorta. Its either I go on with the story, or I type up a short side chapter explaining an unexplained event. If you don't know what that is, then its okay, I might do it anyway.

Story Me: Now read and review! (takes out blue lightsaber, turns it on) While I spar with my creator!

Me: What?

Story Me: What do you think we're supposed to do while we wait for another update and reviews?

Me: (takes out green saber, turns it on) Good point, let's go!

(We get into a fight that won't be decided till next update)

Me: (blocks incoming strike) Remember, read and review and tell me what you decide!


	6. Side Chapter

Me and Story Me: (continue to fight in a cool Jedi battle)

Hideo: (flies in) Um…yeah, since their fight is gonna go on for a while, I'll be standing in for now! Reviewer replies! Read on…

heartsoblivion-Glad you liked the barrel thing! Hooray for comedy shorts!

Neassa-Thanks for the suggestion, but you know what happened. And I've had fresca for the first time, IT ROCKS!

Sonora-Thanks for the cake, I'll need it and everything else!

Hideo: Oh and another thing from the author. (pulls out piece of paper) It says, "I've been reading lots of hits for my chapters, if you're an avid but anonymous (site member or not) reader, PLEASE REVIEW! Nothing fuels my desire to update more than reading a flood of reviews, c'mon! Tell me what you hate or love about this story! And the reason why this update is short is because it's a SIDE chapter. " (puts paper away) Okay, now to get on with the side chapter!

_Awkward Moment_

**LAST CHAPTER, FRANCIS' POV**

"_Thanks, did I ever mention I love you?"_

_She chuckled and little and ruffle my already messy hair. "Yes many times, including that one time before we even-"_

"_Hey!" I whispered. "I thought we agreed not to ever mention that?" I said through clenched teeth. Jymanea just smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back._

I couldn't help but smile, because the moment Jymanea mentioned was a bittersweet but funny moment. I didn't even confess my love to her yet, it happened during the reconstruction of Traverse. I can't put my mind on the exact date, but it happened sometime…I was helping out with building a house…

**SOMETIME DURING 5 MONTH PERIOD**

I hovered as I hammered the wooden support with nails. I just finished building a 2 family house with the help of some townspeople. Now I was practically pushed to helping get this new house in the Second District started up. Working with me was some townspeople, Sora, Jymanea, and my brother Raphael. We were putting up the wooden frame for the house, all of us working our best. I finished hammering the beams in place and flew back down to Raphael, who was in charge for this project.

"Hey bro!" I said as I landed right next to him. "So, what now?"

Raphael looked over the blueprints and ran a finger over a section of it. "This" He pointed at the side of the drawing. "We're missing one support beam, think you can set it?" I grinned and started to glide over to the pile of wood beams.

"Yeah, it'll be easy!"

I passed by Sora and Jymanea on the short trip. Sora was sawing through some wood planks while he gave a wave. I waved back as I passed Jymanea. She was co-directing this project, watching us along with the townspeople, making sure everything was going right. She sent some townspeople to get some more supplies and gave me a smile and a wave. I did the same back, hauled a beam from the pile over my shoulder, and went over to where Raphael told me to go. I set up the beam, pulled up a hammer with some nails, and started to fix the bottom in. I set the base in, and flew up to set in the top. Again I started to hammer it in…a nail here, some hits there and done! I flew back down and landed, all done.

(Whew, done with this part)

I looked at the sky, the sun setting. Everyone should be stopping for today, going home and coming back in the morning. I started to walk toward Jymanea, who was going over a clipboard, leaning against the center support beam. I snuck up from behind and poked my head over her shoulder. "So, whatcha lookin at?" She just noticed me in the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just going over today's progress…we're a little bit behind with this house"

"Oh, didn't notice that"

I felt something small hit my shoulder. I looked and saw a splinter of wood. I heard a creaking sound…okay…

(…)

"Hey, just wondering. How was the area around where we are now, how was it built?"

She went through the papers on the clipboard. "The central support beam? Looks like it was built in only a day. The workers must've done a good job"

(Or a bad one…)

I heard slight creaking. Looking up I heard more creaking. Jymanea turned her attention away from the clipboard and looked up as well. Don't know why, but like instinct, I took her by the hand and started to walk back. Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate and followed my lead. The creaking started to get longer and heavier. We were almost out when a wooden beam fell right in front of us with a crash. Again instinct took over me and I pushed Jymanea to the safe area outside of the non-finished house. She was safe…but I had forgotten about myself. More wood fell around me and like an idiot I stood there.

(This is gonna hurt a bit…)

I felt the wood beams crash on me, and luckily not my head. But still, I had a practically had a house on me. I'm still in a little pain though from all the wood…I'm pretty surprised that it didn't crush my backbone. Then again I'm the Adept, which could explain why I'm not screaming in total agony.

(Okay…under a very heavy set of wood…let's try moving…)

So I did, trying to move my arms and legs, once I moved my neck though I heard something move out of place…and hit me in the side of the head. It didn't knock me out…just made me feel a bit dizzy.

(…Ouch…stupid beams…)

I heard somebody talking, and the beams around me were being moved. Probably Jymanea. The wood slowly got lighter and her voice closer and clearer. I felt the beam from my head lift, and saw Jymanea.

"Hey…how's it goin?"

She shook her head and continued to drag beams.

"'How's it goin?' You've been under a pile of 25 to 50 pound support beams, and all you can say to me is 'How's it going?'"

I laughed a little. Guess the hit to my head must've been harder than I thought. Jymanea pulled me out. I was starting to laugh uncontrollably as she helped me up. That head hit must've really hit harder than I thought.

(Hehe…just great…I'm acting like a nut in front of the girl I like…great…)

I just kept going on and on…Jymanea giving me a stare before she sat me down. I kept on laughing, while she checked if anything else happened to me other than the fact that I was going insane.

"What in the world happened to you?" she questioned as she stared. "Did all the weight from the house hit you right in the head?"

"No" I answered chuckling a bit. "But I do know is that I'd better stop soon, or I might go mentally insane here"

She shook her head at me. "I think it already happened"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

I kept on laughing and she kept staring. I heard her pick up something. I heard her mutter a 'Sorry for this' and next thing I knew, she slammed a two by four in the back of my head. I stopped laughing, but now I felt myself drifting away.

(Great…now I'm gonna go out cold…)

I fell on the floor, and Jymanea turned me over. I saw her face blur in and out.

"Hey!" I heard. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

I managed to show a smile. "It's alright" My sight was getting blurrier and darker. "I'll be up in a few…thanks…" I was about to black out. "Thanks my love…" And my mind went black...right after I yelled at myself saying 'WHAT DID I JUST SAY?'

**AROUND AN HOUR LATER**

I slowly came to. I found myself lying on a bench.

(Not exactly what I would expect…but where's-?)

My question was answered as I saw Jymanea sitting at the foot of the bench. She stirred and woke up.

"So you woke up? How's that head of yours feeling?" she asked.

I sat up. "I'm alright, a bit sore still from SOMEONE hitting me with a two by four!"

She laughed at that. "Well what do you expect? You were on the fringe of insanity and I had to…apply the needed force"

"You have a point there…but still; it had to be a two by four?"

"Well there was nothing else around…unless you wanted me to use my staff…"

"On second thought, thanks!"

She smiled and started to walk away. "Well seeya around, I gotta get back to Azure and Raiku" She stopped and turned, her smile still flashing. "Seeya around…'my love'!" She continued walking, and now laughing. I stood there, my mouth half open.

(Great…just great…now she's gonna hold this against me for a while…)

I spread my wings and took off for the sky, back to where my brothers and I were staying at. That was a bittersweet moment I just went through. I continued to fly, and a grin formed on my face.

(Then again…maybe I enjoyed it a little bit)

And I flew down to the small encampment area where workers stayed, and landed by the tents where I saw my brothers outside to greet me. Hideo showed me a friendly grin.

"So little brother, where've you been?"

I stayed silent, thinking a bit. Sure I could tell the truth, but I could also lie to them a bit.

"Well?" I heard Raphael ask. I decided on what to say to them in an instant.

"Nothing, just flying around town and I got caught up with a heavy situation"

"Heartless?" they both asked.

"Nah, just some house and some wood"

My brothers accepted that, and we decided to get some dinner. On the way Raphael started to talk about that house.

"Hope we get that one finished soon. I might get up early tomorrow to start some extra work on that"

I was laughing on the inside, but on the outside I was grinning.

(You're gonna be doing more than you think Raph…)

_END CHAPTER_

Story Self and Me: (Still fighting up to now)

Hideo:…Yeah, they're still going at it so I guess until next chap people! Review!

Me: (force pushes a note to Hideo)

Hideo: (catches it, opens it) Oh, and another thing from the author, "If you did or didn't like this chapter then say it! I know this is a short update and it has little significance, but I still had an urge to write it. Now review please!"…Okay, till next chap! (watches fight go on)


	7. Deja Vu Once More?

Me:…Okay…finally finished…

Story Self: You're telling me! We fought for two whole updates!

Hideo: Finally its over…took a while

Me: Okay, reviewer replies!

Sonora-Once again thanks for your continued support, and glad you like my other story!

Neassa-Wow, never thought you would say cute, but thanks! I have been writing quicker haven't I?

Anonymous Reviewer-Thanks for the advice, may the force be with you as well!

Me: Now on with the story!

Story Self and Hideo: And we'll go away for now! (They fly away)

_Déjà Vu Once More?_

**FRANCIS' POV**

I jumped and did a spin slash at the new Guard Armor. It swung at me with the backhand of his hand or whatever it was now. I blocked the hit with both of my keyblades but I flew back. I flapped my wings to keep myself from hitting the ground and stayed in the air. I saw Riku take a smack and was flying right for me. I moved to the right and caught him by the arm. I set him down and he motioned his head at the Guard Armor and then me. I nodded in agreement at his try at a team up. I flew in quick at the Hell-Heartless and started darting around him. It started swinging wildly trying to get me. Riku started running at it and Jymanea started running with him.

(Guess she wanted to be part of the plan too)

I flew around the Heartless' head to see Jymanea chuck her daggers at it. I moved out of the way just in time and the daggers hit the Armor right in the middle of its cracked head. Riku then jumped up, his Souleater in hand, threw it right at the same spot. It hit the spot dead center and the Hell-Heartless let out a screeching death cry before evaporating into wisps of grey sand and black bits of cloth. I caught Jymanea's and Riku's falling weapons, and flew back to give them back.

"So…" Riku said. "What do we do now?"

"That's obvious" Jymanea replied. "We go around town and kill any more of those things!"

I nodded in agreement with her. "She's right. Let's go, if we're lucky we might run into everyone else"

We made off in a random direction, since we had no clue where to go.

(I just hope my brothers are in on this…)

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

(…Something's wrong…)

I slowly opened my eyes. Somehow I made it back to the house and I was now on a couch. I saw Hideo, Azure, Cloud, Leon, Raiku, King Mickey and Aria in the house. All of them instantly noticed me.

"Hey guys…can anyone tell me how the heck I got here? And what happened?"

"He's finally up" Hideo sighed. "Who's gonna explain this time?"

I looked around and saw that nobody was talking. I looked back at Hideo. He sighed once again.

"Okay, so here's basically what happened from what they told me…"

So Hideo gave me the whole breakdown. I was pretty surprised at the whole thing. The three of us seemed pretty powerful.

(But how to do it while all of us are conscious…)

I shook that thought out of my head, my first thought of something wrong coming back. I got up and stretched a bit before walking for the door.

"I'm gonna get some air, that okay with you guys?"

Everyone nodded so I turned the doorknob but as soon as I opened the door, it shut. I looked down to see Mickey's hand on the door.

"Just hold up there" he piped up. "I'm coming along, I've gotta talk to you about something" He opened and walked out of the door first, leaving me a bit speechless.

(Okay…didn't expect that from Mickey Mouse of all people…wonder what he has to say…)

I headed out the door and caught up with Mickey, who did something I didn't expect. He jumped into the air in a fashion like my own, and landed all the way on top of the bell tower. Again he left me speechless and dumbfounded.

(What the hell? He's full of surprises…)

I jumped up after him and landed with a loud 'thud' right by him.

"Very good!" he said/squeaked. "You've been getting betterwith yourpowers!"

"Uh…thanks" I replied. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh…that…well here's the thing…" he said, his mood becoming very serious. "Something's gonna happen…I don't know what that thing is, but my best guess is that it's bad"

"I've been sensing the same thing too! What could it be?"

Mickey looked down at the courtyard below. I looked down as well, trying to see what he was looking at. Suddenly there was the sound of something being warped, like a wormhole opening. In the courtyard below three dozen of them opened up, and Invisible Heartless appeared from them. But these Invisibles were different. Their usually yellow eyes were now a piercing red, their swords had a red aura around them, and their wings were now dragon like. The wings looked tattered and broken, with multiple holes in them. All of them were letting out a screeching battle cry. I saw a flash and Mickey summoned his goldenkeyblade.

"Maybe it has to do with those things, now let's go!"

He blasted off the bell tower and went right at the new Invisibles. He landed while slashing and decapitating an Invisible. The dead one's comrades started for Mickey, who was jumping around, dodging and blocking their strikes while slashing. Once again the mouse left me speechless with my mouth gaping.

(What the hell? He's a pretty damn good fighter with that keyblade…guess I gotta go help out)

I summoned my giant katana and swung it over my back. I jumped off the bell tower, realizing that I would land right in the middle of the crowd. I landed, the force blowing away a few of the new Heartless, and started to get into the battle. (A/N: Think of his fighting style as something between Cloud and Auron) The new Invisibles were faster than usual, just continuously hacking at me and forcing me to block more than I usually do. The Heartless were starting to crowd the courtyard and soon Mickey and I were basically fighting off an army. Through the fighting I found my way to meet Mickey, who was fighting hard and fast.

"They just don't end!" I yelled. I cut through three more Invisibles before being forced to block incoming strikes from five Invisibles at once.

"I think I have an idea on how to get through this!" Mickey yelled at me while he slashed through two Invisibles. I swung at the Heartless blocking me from Mickey and ran to him. I got to him, but I just ended up fighting Heartless right next to him.

"C'mon Mickey, I'm all ears!"

"On three, I'll grab your hand and just try to let your powers do the rest!"

(…I've got nothing else to try so I might as well…)

We kept on fighting, me waiting for Mickey's signal.

"One!"

I smacked an Invisible with the flat side of my blade, sending him flying into the crowd and knocking down a few more.

"Two!"

(Okay…just let your powers do the rest and let go…)

"Three!"

Mickey let out his hand and I took it. I felt a small electric shock go from my body to his. I felt myself lose control of my body, but this time I stayed conscious.

(…Okay powers, let loose…)

I felt Mickey and I stand back to back, our weapons raised and now glowing a green color. We then both slashed at the same time and from our strikes shot a large white shockwave. All the Invisibles in its path were cut in half. We both slashed again, this time harder, making a larger arc in the shockwave. More Heartless fell with that attack. We did it twice more, increasing with every attack. I felt my body duck and Mickey jumped in the air and did a spin slash. His attack released a golden shockwave that cut down the Heartless around us, but there were still Invisibles present. I picked up my weapon and held it over my head with one hand. I swung it around quick just as Mickey landed after finishing his attack. My attack let out a fierce white shockwave that cut the air with a 'whoosh'. More rows of Invisibles fell and the crowd was weakening. I felt power charging in my weapon and Mickey's as well for the final blow. This time our weapons gave off a purple/white aura. We both raised our weapons in the air and slammed them into the ground, and this time a thunderstorm of purple/white lighting rained down around us. With that all the Invisibles were dead and gone. I felt myself gain control of my body again and my powers gave Mickey back his as well. I looked around the area, the Invisibles gone and my new attack with Mickey did quite some damage. There were a few chunks of rock here and there, and the ground around us was full of scorch marks from the lightning.

"Wow" I said, giving a low whistle at the area. "Now that was an attack"

"Yes it was" I heard Mickey say. He put away his keyblade and smiled at me. "This is good; you're getting stronger by the day!"

I smiled back at the king. I was getting stronger, and if my feeling was right, I would need all the strength I could.

"C'mon" I said. "We'd better go and see what else is going on in town"

"Good suggestion!" Mickey replied. "Let's take it to the rooftops!" He did another one of those crazy jumps like I did, landing on top of the forty story hotel. I jumped up after him and soon the both of us were running and leaping off of rooftops.

(I should ask to spar against him one day…)

**HIDEO'S POV**

There must've been a case of cabin fever going around today. Now I wanted to desperately get out of my own house!

"Um…Hey guys…can I…-" I started to say.

"Yeah, if you wanna go out to then just go" everyone said at the same time. I blinked twice at that before getting up and heading out the door. Halfway there I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Yes Azure?" I asked guessing at who grabbed me.

"Good guess baka" I heard her say. "I'm coming with you, who knows what else could kill you out there?"

I continued my way out and Azure closed the door behind her. "You know you're lucky I love you more than I hate you" I said while walking. I suddenly felt a blade be put against my throat and felt Azure grab me, the side of her head touching mine.

"Same here Hideo" I heard her reply. She then turned my head to her and kissed me. I kissed her back and we broke the kiss after a bit. She took her grip off of me and started walking. "Love ya!" she said in a usually happy tone. I did a double take in my mind about what just happened.

(Wow…didn't see that one coming)

I started walking after her, but I stopped when a new idea sprung in my head. I started grinning.

(…Non-lethal revenge time…)

I slowly kept up with her and felt my wings unfold. I gave them a flap before running at Azure. She only turned around once I grabbed her around the waist and took flight. I started flying high in the sky, doing rolls and flips but being careful to keep Azure close to me. She said a few…colorful phrases of protest but I just kept laughing and flying. I started flying right toward a concretewall.

"Oh no…" I heard Azure start saying. "You'd better not do what I think you're gonna do!" She looked up at me for an answer. I just grinned and kept on picking up speed. With every second the wall was getting closer and closer…till…

(Hope this works!)

Two feet before we were supposed to hit the wall I pulled myselfup straight and shot into the air. After I slowed down to a cruising speed, switching my hold on Azure so I carried her bridal style.

"So, how'd you enjoy the flight?" I asked grinning. Azure looked at me with an 'I'm about to kill you in a minute' look. I just kept smiling. "Let's just call that even for putting a blade to my throat. But the kiss was nice though" I said, still grinning. She sighed and showed me a small smile.

"Fine, fine" she said. "We're even. Can I please be let down now? I was just in a near-death experience"

"Sure" I replied. I started to glide down and landed on the roof of a random building. I set Azure down and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Solid ground…" I heard her whisper. I laughed at that in my head.

(Okay, all done with that)

Suddenly there was the sound of a roaring explosion that rocked the town. It sent a powerful gust and I could've sworn I felt the building we were on jump.

"What the hell could that be?" I said to myself looking for a sign of where the explosion came from. I turned to Azure and she was pointing to a fair sized column of brown smoke far off from us.

"Looks like it came from the First District" I heard her suggest. I flapped my wings and spread them at full length. Azure looked at me and my wings. "Damn it…" She muttered. I shook my head and laughed.

"C'mon, let's go!" I yelled. I ran up to her and picked her up again. I took off from the rooftop and was flying for the First District.

**FRANCIS' POV**

"Whoa what was that?" I asked while bringing myself off the floor. That earthquake aftereffect that explosion gave off would'veblew up aRichter scale. I took Jymanea's hand and helped her up. I turned to see Riku dusting off his pants.

"I have no clue what that was" he said. "But maybe that's were we'll find a clue" he said while pointing to the large column of brown smoke rising in the sky nearby. The three of us nodded to each other and walked through the door leading to the First District.

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

I jumped another rooftop when it happened. An explosion that seemed to rock all of Traverse knocked me off balance. I just barely made the jump without falling on my face. I saw Mickey do the same thing, but he stuck his landing better than I did. I got up and shook my head.

"Did we just get hit by something?" I asked, wondering what could've happened. I scanned the area around us till I found a column of brown smoke rising to the sky. I nodded my head at it while looking at Mickey. He gave a nod and we continued jumping rooftops towards the brown smoke.

**THIRD PERSON NARRATION **

All three groups were rushing toward the area from where the tremor came from. Francis, Riku and Jymanea burst through the doors. Hideo and Azure landed right to their left. Raphael and King Mickey seemed to come down from the sky, and landed on their feet with a 'thud' to Francis' right.

"You guys felt the tremor too?" Francis asked his brothers.

"How could we not have?" Hideo responded with a bit of sarcasm. "That thing almost leveled the whole town!"

"Hey you two, I think you'd better ready yourselves…" Raphael said while summoning his weapon. The other two brothers finally noticed that the brown smoke went a purple-ish black. Francis summoned his dual keyblades and Hideo drew his dual sawed off shotguns. Everyone else did so as well and the smoke went from a calm rising pillar, to the speed of a geyser. The pillar suddenly stopped at about a one hundred story height. It materialized…into one seriously evil looking Darkside.

It was just your normal Darkside. Minus a few things. First off it was a colossal one hundred stories high. Second, it was missing its right arm, and its left arm was battle torn and scarred so much that it looked like it went through Armageddon and back. There was also a red, glowing demon-like parasite gauntlet lining its forearm to its elbow. Its usual face of jumbled tentacles was still the same, but some of them were cut off and at different lengths. The huge heart shaped gap was different as well…a series of metal bars around the wall of the gap all connected to a glass, blood red orb. Blue electricity was flowing around the bars to the orb; inside of it was a swirl of white orbs. Strangely there were tormenting screams coming from it.

"What the hell is that?..." Azure asked as she spun her blades and took her stance.

"If my guess is right from my experiences" Jymanea said to her. "Then it probably came FROM hell"

Everyone but Francis and Riku seemed puzzled by that statement. The new Darkside gave a mortified roar that shook the ground. It raised its arm into the air and the orb started to glow. Suddenly the familiar sight of that black and orange orb appeared. It was the grim sight that appeared when a world would be coming to its end.

"No…" Francis said with a shaky, quavering voice. "We can't let this happen! C'mon!" he yelled, flying up to face the Darkside. Suddenly he felt himself lose control of his flight, and was being sucked in. Everyone else started to slowly rise, but soon they were rocketing toward the orb. They all tried to stay together, but the pull of the Darkside's attack was too strong.

'_This can't be happening again'_ Francis thought. '_Traverse can't be destroyed!'_

'_Never thought it would come to this'_ Hideo thought. _'…This sucks…'_

'_All of its coming to an end' _Raphael thought. _'Everything we've built is going gone…'_

_Forgive me Adepts. Maybe an explanation with your brothers and the keyblade master would be needed._

**MIND WARP TO THE VISION ROOM, FRANCIS' POV**

_I regained my sight to find myself back in the familiar vision room. I saw my brothers with me and Sora as well. I saw Axel there, but there was another boy there as well. He was dressed in the robes of the Organization. He had blond spiked hair like Sora, and had blue eyes…_

_(What a sec! I know that kid!)_

"_Axel wait, is that-" I started to say, but Sora cut me off._

"_Axel!" He yelled. "What's going on? I was at the Coliseum when suddenly I heard an explosion break out and next thing I know, I hear word that Traverse just blew up in space, and now I'm here! And why does that kid look like me?"_

"_Andhow does he havethe same gravity defying hair?" Raphael added. Everyone but Sora and Roxas laughed._

_Axel raised his hand up to silence us. "Everything will be explained in due time. But I suppose introductions are needed. Everyone, please meet Roxas" he said motioning toward the boy._

_(I knew it! It's him, Roxas!)_

_Axel continued. "Roxas, you already heard of Sora, and the other three are who I told you about. These are the three sides of the Adept, Light, Darkness and Dusk. But you can call them Francis, Hideo and Raphael"_

_My brothers and I eachsaidhello at the sound of our names. Roxas nodded at that._

"_Glad to finally meet all of you" He said. "I'm guessing that the Adepts already know who I am I assume?" Roxas asked looking at Axel. Axel looked at me and my brothers. We nodded. I was a real Kingdom Hearts fan back on Earth. So much that I read countless articles on previews and screenshots for the sequel. I was prettyunsuccessful but it all of itcame to me, including the name of the new blonde haired kid, Roxas. Since I knew, my brothers also knew since we all share the same memories. And another thing sparked in my head._

_(Back on Earth…wasn't Kingdom Hearts Two coming out the next day?...DAMN IT!)_

_I yelled at myself in my mind about that. But I realized that I was basically living my own Kingdom Hearts Two, which seemed pretty cool.Then I heard Hideo get into the conversation. _

"_Okay, that's all good and fun, but can you pleas explain what the hell happened? 'Cause if you don't I swear I'm gonna beat your face in!" He yelled. Axel just shook his head at that statement sadly._

"_That isn't possible for you three" he said pointing at me and my brothers. "Since your bodies are five star systems away"_

"_WHAT?" the three of us yelled together. _

"_Sadly it's true" Axel continued. "I can't seem to figure out where you three are, but I do have an idea where Sora is going"_

_All of us looked at Sora. He looked at Axel, his eyes alone asking where was he going._

"_You're going to your friend Raiku's home planet. The galaxy's center court, and also the home world of the very first keyblade master"_

_All of our jaws dropped at that statement. We all knew Raiku's home planet was home of something called the world leaders, but we never suspected that it would be the home planet of the first keyblade master._

_(Lucky…)_

"_Roxas will meet you there Sora. As for the Adepts…" Axel said turning toward us. "All I can say is good luck trying to get back to us. All I can tell you is where to go if you find a way back"_

_He put up his open right palm to us.Suddenly Igained some complex sounding coordinates in my head. I assumed my brothers got them as well. _

"_The coordinates Axel gave you will send you to the same place no matter what" Roxas told us. "And it won't matter what kind of transportation you're taking"_

"_I'm losing track of your minds Adepts" Axel told us. "You'll leave this realm and return to your own bodies soon so good luck"_

_I suddenly felt my sight blur and saw my body fading. I looked at my brothers and it was happening to them as well. Then my vision went blank, and I felt myself returning to my body…_

_(But what about everyone else…)_

**THIRD PERSON NARRATION, STILL IN VISION ROOM**

"_Axel, are you sure you have no idea where they're going?" Sora asked. Axel sighed softly._

"_I somewhat do. It was written in the prophecy" he said. Sora gave Axel that same look of wanting to know. Axel continued. _

"_It was stated that one would go off to a land where he would change the course of a 'Chosen One'. The other would go off and extinguish the fires of hell and solve a blood feud, and the last would go off to his ultimate fate but would first defeat a great evil" _

"_Do you know which one will go where?" Sora asked. He waited for an answer but Axel stayed silent. Roxas spoke up on Axel's behalf._

"_The thing is…we don't know which one goes where. All we know is that they'll go with the last few people they were with"_

"_Hopefully they're all together" Sora said under his breath. He had no clue where almost all of his friends were, and now he was about to go off on another crazy adventure with Axel and some kid that looked like him._

_"Alright Sora, once you get back to your body and meet up with Roxas, he'll take you where you need to go" Axel said. _

_"Can you tell me where that is?" Sora asked again, looking at Roxas._

_"We're going to a battle site. The site of the final battle of the Great Keyblade War" the blonde said. Sora's heart started racing, the mention of something like that was unbelievable._

'_I just pray they get back okay…' Sora thought. 'And don't die…'_

_Sora's wish would come true, but they would go through many near death experiences. And one wouldn't make it back…_

_End Chapter_

All right this chap is finished! Hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories soon if testing doesn't get in my way! (DAMN G.E.P.A!) Till next update on any of my stories, and remember, review please! Oh, and tell me what you think about my plot so far!

A/N: Another thing, anybody notice that the review system is being stupid? When I try to review I always get a review throttle and it's my first review! Is this happening to other people or is my computer just crap?


	8. Droids, Devils and Chocobos?

(Re-Submitted chap with some…extensive changes)

Okay, just to tell all my fic readers, this is gonna be my last update for a WHILE for two reasons. First off is that I'm kinda in a tough situation I can't explain (Neassa will know that so if you wanna ask her, go ahead), and second is that I've finally got Kingdom Hearts 2!. I'll still be reviewing myself and I'll try to get an update in at least once for one of my stories. (Still no clue which one) Since that's out of the way, time for (the few) reviewer replies!

Neassa: Once again, glad you liked it, and hope you like this one!

Sonora: Yeap, I'm so glad testing is over with, but hey, Kingdom Hearts Two is out and I've got my copy! w00t!

Now on with the story!

_Droids, Devils, and…Chocobos?_

**FRANCIS' POV**

There was a great white flash and suddenly I found myself in the sky. My moment was short lived as I realized that I was falling out of the sky!

(WHAT THE HELL?)

I realigned my body so that I was standing upward and I tried to spread my wings. They didn't come out. My heart started racing as I kept trying to release them but they didn't come to me.

(SHIT! Of all the times!-)

_Sorry Adept, but you're on universal limits. Your powers come mainly from your brothers and since you're far away from them, you'll have to do what your title implies and adapt to the world you're in. The planet's energies will supply your powers._

Axel's familiar voice rang through my thoughts. I tried to summon my keyblades, but they wouldn't come. I cursed to myself as I continued to fall through the seemingly endless sky. I looked around and saw Riku and Jymanea falling by me but they were unconscious. I looked below and saw the clouds break, and the sight of a green-ish ground came. My heart once again resumed its frantic beating as I tried to move over to Jymanea and Riku to wake them.

"Guys! GUYS WAKE UP!" I yelled through the sound of us falling through the sky. "WAKE UP IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE!" I continued shouting. Both of their eyes shot open and they tried to get up, but ended up flipping in the air. They both started screaming, which made me wonder.

(Okay, I woke them up…now how the hell am I supposed to safely land?)

"HOW DID WE END UP LIKE THIS?" Riku shouted while trying to stand upright. I didn't pay any mind 'cause I was still trying to think of a way to land.

"WHY ARE WE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY?" I heard Jymanea shout right into my ear. I blinked twice since her yell seemed to rock my brain.

"If you don't give me chance to think we're gonna die here!" I shouted back. I tried to sit cross legged in the air so I could think, but I ended up flipping upside down.

"AND YOU CAN'T FLY US DOWN BECAUSE?" They both yelled at me. I just shook my head as I continued to fall head first. The ground was getting a bit TOO close for comfort. Suddenly I heard a familiar screeching cry interrupt my thoughts. I looked around, trying to verify that cry.

(…An Acklay?...then that could mean we're on Felucia, so that means…it's worth a try!)

"Guys, get close to me!" I shouted. They both complied since we all were desperate to try anything now. They got near me, and I watched as the ground below rushed toward us. I set my hands out and a blue-white surge shot through them and made us slow down as we descended. We softly landed in the fungal growth around us. They sounds of a jungle surrounded us.

"Wait…I can't summon my Souleater!" I heard Riku say.

"Yeah, my staff and daggers are gone!" Jymanea added. I just shook my head and told them my predicament with the "universal restrictions" Axel told me along with everything else that happened.

"Guess we start walking?" I asked my friends. They nodded and we started off. We waded through the alien greenery, myself trying to see if this was truly Felucia. Soon I started to feel a bit weary, the planet's atmosphere staying true to what it did. My eyes started to tear as we neared a shallow river. We walked through it; none of us talking and the only sounds we could hear was the alien cries from the rest of the jungle.

(Wonder if anybody is even on-)

"Unidentified beings bearing northward, engage and destroy!"

"Roger, roger!"

(You've gotta be kidding me!)

We saw a group of assorted battle droids run out from the mist. The 'whirr' of their weapons activating was heard and they started shooting at us. Flashes of red whizzed past us.

"Run!" I yelled while starting to do so myself. Riku and Jymanea followed and we were running through the river, the planet's air starting to get all of us and the droids on our heels. A blaster shot grazed my shoulder. I yelled in pain but gripped my shoulder and kept running. We kept running, our pace starting to slow since the planet's been sapping at our stamina. Out of nowhere I heard Riku yell and then the sound of something falling into the water. Jymanea and I whipped around but then I saw Jymanea take a shot and fall as well.

(DAMN IT!)

The droids started aiming for me. I dodged a few shots but I still got hit twice. The pain made me fall down on my knees. I have absolutely no clue what these droids were gonna do with us…then the thoughts of a certain Sith lord made me get up.

(I don't need to see another thing to know that I'm in the Star Wars universe, and that means I can do this!)

I clapped my hands together and a blue light shone from my palms. A silver handle formed in my right hand and a black metal handle formed in my left. The droids stopped and I clicked the switches. A blue and red light ignited from their respective hilts. Hanging off from the blue one was my Diamond Dust keychain, and on the black one was my One-Winged-Angel keychain. I took my stance, but the pain from the blaster injuries were eating away at me.

"Jedi target sighted!" A super battle droid yelled/beeped.

"Kill the Jedi!" another one said while firing at me. I blocked the first single bolts expertly. Then the droids started to all fire at me, a blaze of red lights flying at me. I started hacking and blocking away the shots, but I still felt a few shots scrape me here and there. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm as a bolt of red blaster fire shot through my arm. I dropped my red saber and gripped at the now bleeding wound.

(Lucky sniper…if I was at full power I could kick their asses easily…stupid universal limit crap)

The droids ceased firing and took a second to look at me. After a moment one aimed for my head and fired a shot. I quickly deflected it with my blue saber; the bolt sent flying back and knocking off the head of the droid who shot it. I grinned, but soon my desperate mood returned once I saw all the droids turn their blasters on me. My vision started to go blurry, everything seemed to distort and I suddenly had an extreme headache.

(No…please, not now…)

"We've got droids! Open fire!"

I heard a voice yell that out and saw a wave of blue blaster fire whiz from behind me. I couldn't keep a grip on myself and felt my head hit the water…

**THIRD PERSON NARRATION**

The blaster bolts flew back and forth but the droids were driven back by the clones. After during the action one clone noticed three figures in the water of the river. He ran over and checked each one. They were still alive.

"Commander, we've got some live ones!" He shouted while waving his hand in the hair. Another clone with yellow stripes ran over and knelt down by the three bodies the previous clone grouped.

"Strange looking bunch…what's their condition?" He asked while he put down his blaster rifle.

"All three of them have been exposed to Felucia's environment, two of them have small blaster injuries but the third looks like he's been hit a lot. They're just hanging on…"

The commander flicked a switch on his helmet and a small intercom sounded on.

"I need a LAAT for medical transport ASAP; we've got three for the ICU on the capital ship"

The intercom beeped off, and soon a LAAT gunship came flying in. It landed by the lake so the two clones picked up the three and carried them to the ship. Before the clone carrying the most injured one left he saw two objects on the floor in the river. He set the body over his shoulders and picked them up.

"Lightsabers?" He whispered while looking back at they boy he was carrying. "Sure doesn't look like a Jedi…maybe the Jedi will know what to do with him" The clone shrugged his shoulders and carried him over to the LAAT. Once they set the three on the ship benches they two clones hopped in. The LAAT took off and started for the capital ship. While on it the clones started their own small treatment on them.

"Strange ones, you have found. Greatly injured…to these three, what happened?" A small figure asked.

"We found these three in the river Jedi Master Yoda. There were droids after them but we drove them back" The commander noted while attending to the girl's wounds.

"Also" The other clone noted. "I found these near the boy with the black hair" He showed Yoda the two lightsaber hilts he picked up. Yoda looked at the sabers and back at the sleeping boy with inquisitive eyes. Then he looked at the other boy and the girl. Yoda thought for a moment before speaking.

"Taken to Courscant, these three are to be. Healed at the Jedi Temple they will be" He ordered before walking back to his seat on the ship. The two clones nodded and the commander informed the pilot of the change. Yoda sat and closed his eyes in meditation. These three children were strange; the force was strongly with them, especially the black haired boy. The girl seemed to have a strong and undying will…but the silver haired boy disturbed him. He sensed the power of the dark side in him, and sensed the light in his heart. Yoda sighed to himself as he continued mediating, once they woke, it would be all different from there.

**HIDEO'S POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. I could feel water rushing below me and around me. I got up on my knees to see where I was. It was some strange place; I was on top of some strange waterfall. To the north the waterfall went over and in the middle there was a thin jagged cliff. The air around me felt almost demonic, and the sky was a swirl of colors.

(Wow…where the hell did I land?)

I turned my head and something caught me by surprise. I saw Azure lying right next to me, asleep in the water. I felt a smile form on my face as I started to wake her.

"At least I've got you here with me" I whispered to myself. I picked her up and shook her from the shoulders. "Hey, c'mon, wake up. We've landed somewhere…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a small yawn. "Hey…where the hell are we?" she asked while I let her get up.

"I have no clue, but Hell could be right" I joked. We both laughed at that before we went quiet, only the running of the water could be heard.

"Something's coming…" I said to myself. I heard Azure take out her weapons. Next thing we knew there was a tormented cry and soon we were surrounded. Memory kicked in to what these things were. Hell spawn. There were all of they types around us. I flicked my hands but my dual shotguns didn't appear. I tried again, thinking of different guns but they didn't come. Giving a groan of frustration, I just kept trying but they still wouldn't come.

_I'll have to tell you once again for you Adept. Your powers are now limited since you've been separated from your brothers. You'll have to depend on the traits of the world you're in to regain your powers of some form._

(Great…but what world am I in?)

My thoughts were interrupted once I caught sight of a Pride attacking me. I was about to try something but I saw Azure slash right through it.

"Come on!" She shouted at me. "I can't take all of these down by myself baka!" I sighed and forgot about finding what world I was in. I raised my right hand in the air and I felt a spark of lightning hit it. I gripped my newly created katana and took a stance.

(If I can't shoot 'em, I'll have to hack through them)

I ran in and swung at the Hell spawn. I knocked down one but the other blocked it. I pushed them back and stabbed one in the chest. One quickly slashed at me and I barely rolled in time to dodge it. I was skilled with a sword but I could do way much more damage with guns.

(Damn…if I can't summon any guns now maybe later on…)

Azure and I continued to fight off the horde that surrounded us, but after a while they just instantly disappeared into the air, sand and all. Azure and I stopped, myself dematerializing my katana but Azure kept her weapons drawn.

"They just left" she said while walking a bit through the water. "Is something else coming?"

"I'd like to know too" I replied. Once again that eerie quiet came, just the two of us standing still.

"Look out above you!" Azure shouted. I quickly looked up to see a sword falling down above me. I luckily swiped it and took it by the handle, but after I caught the newly found broadsword, two tall figures dropped down as well, one behind Azure and the other in front of me. The one in front of me turned out to be a man wearing black jeans, black boots and just a red trench coat. He had a mop of clean white hair and a serious look on his face. The one behind me and Azure was another person right about the height of the first. He wore brown boots and black pants. He was wearing a very elegant looking blue coat with a black cravat. (A/N: Is that what you call it?) He had stark white hair like the first but his was all pulled back. He also had a serious look on his face.

"Well" The man in red chuckled. "Look bro, we've got guests" The man in the blue stayed silent before brandishing his weapon, a menacing looking katana.

"So what?" he retorted. "I suggest you hand over that sword boy, and I'll deal with you after Dante" The man named Dante just gave another laugh.

"Just keep your yap shut, alright Vergil?" Dante shouted. "Now kid, just let me get that sword and we can all go home happy" I just stood still and gripped the sword even tighter. The power of the sword was a force I could feel in my veins. Suddenly a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere boomed through.

_No, I'm getting tired of watching my children fight over the seal I created years ago. It's time for some discipline!_

Dante and Vergil started to look around, the sound of the voice seemed to shock them.

"No, it can't be!" Vergil yelled while his head darted around.

"So, you've finally decided to come back, eh pop?" Dante said with sarcasm in his voice. Azure and I started to look around as well, all of us trying to find the source of the voice. The sword I was holding seemed to pulse and a purple aura started to surround me. I felt myself lose control of my body, my black shot out and spread and I gave off wisps of purple aura. Small sparks of white seemed to dance around my body. I felt myself raise the sword and swing it down. The afterimage of a tall man in a look similar to Virgil's formed around me. Only thing was that his clothes were purple, and that his look was see through so I could still see myself. The same voice from before spoke, the after image's mouth and mine as one.

_Now my children…if you want my sword, then come and claim it!_

Virgil took his stance and I saw Dante draw his weapon, a long sword with a skull hilt. He swung it around before readying it behind him.

"Feh, c'mon" Dante scoffed. "If you want a fight dad, you're in for it!"

I heard the two brothers charging at me. While they charged they suddenly transformed with a red and blue flash. Now they looked very different, almost demonic like. It looked so hard to describe except that Dante was red and Vergil was blue. I tried to break the hold over me but I heard the father's voice in my head.

_Don't worry young one. I just have to borrow your body to just teach my sons a lesson. You seem very powerful by the way, are you a fallen angel of some sort?_

(No, I'm not a fallen angel of any sort. And who are you anyway?)

_My name is Sparda, proud demon warrior and father of the two you've just met._

(Nice to meet you…just please, don't let me or Azure get killed by your…devilish sons)

_What do you expect? I am a devil and they are both half._

The purple aura around me picked up and was now in a fierce swirl.

_Now let's see what happens when I trigger the power of the Devil in an Angel_

(Hey, listen! I thought I told you, I'm not an Angel!)

My eyesight went a bright red and I flapped my wings to send a strong gust around me. I felt myself drifting away in the power surge…

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

"Raphael, wake up!"

I jumped at the voice of a familiar mouse. I shot up and came face to face with Mickey. I jumped to my feet and looked around. I seemed to be in a grassy field and I could see a large brown dirt path to the east.

"Mickey, where are we?" I asked. The king just fixed his clothes for a bit before walking toward the path. I followed.

"I have no idea, but if my guess is right, then we're far off in the universe, perhaps in another galaxy"

(Then you're guess would be right)

We kept walking and we hit the large dirt path. Having no clue where to go, we stood in the middle of the path.

"Let's go that way!" we both suggested pointing in opposite directions. Mickey and I looked at each other and started to laugh for doing that clichéd action.

"I never thought I'd do something like that" I laughed. Mickey laughed with me, both of us finding a great but unusual humor in this. I suddenly stopped laughing because something caught my ears. Mickey's laughter died down and soon he was listening as well. There was a gold flash and Mickey was holding his keyblade.

"Another fight?" He said while slowly moving his weapon. I put my hands out to materialize my large katana but at first only a small blue spark showed. Okay, pretty strange.

(What? Why can't I draw my weapon?)

_Once again Adept, you've been greatly separated from your brothers and all your powers come when you're together or close. Normally you'd have to feed off the energies of whatever planet you're on, but since you're the strongest of the three, you'll retain your abilities soon enough._

I heard Axel's voice seem to explain my own question. With that I tried again, and my weapon formed. I gripped the handle and swung it over my shoulder. There was a rustling of grass to my right. Mickey and I both turned, expecting a fight to pop out of the grass…

(Come on, I'm ready for it!)

…but all I saw was a blur of yellow before that blur tackled me to the ground, its clawed forked feet holding my arms to the ground. I looked up to come face to face with a brown beaked, bird like creature. It was so close to my face that I could see right into its blue eyes. I just stared at it, expecting it to attack me but strangely, it just stared back.

(Why isn't it doing anything like chewing my face off...wait, I don't want that to happen anyway)

Memories kicked in and soon I was reminded of the strange creature's origin.

(Okay, I just got tackled by a chocobo…but aren't they supposed to not tackle people?)

I heard Mickey put away his keyblade while laughing his little mouth off. I gave a chuckle but soon I realized the chocobo's weight was crushing my arms…

"Mickey…some help here please?" I asked. Mickey kept laughing as he walked over and led the chocobo off of me, whose attention shifted to Mickey. I got up and started to dust myself off with my free hand, the other holding my weapon.

"Wow, looks like you two newcomers made a new friend"

Mickey and I both turned to the cheery sounding voice.

"I know that for sure" I joked at the blond I saw. By him was a…interesting looking bunch. "Think you could help a few newcomers out?"

"Sure" The blond said while walking over to me. He let out a greeting hand. "I'm Tidus"

I took his hand and shook it, small realizations going on in my head.

"Nice to meet you Tidus, I'm Raphael"

_End Chapter_

Alright then! I'll leave it here, so till next update! Read and review!

A/N: Kingdom Hearts Two IS THE ABSOLUTE KICK-ASS-ER-IST GAME!


	9. Idea Teaser!

Hiya there everyone! Guess what? I'm not dead! Hope this disproves any wild and crazy theories any of you might've had. Well this is basically just a filler chapter teasing on a new idea that I had so I'll just get on with it!

_Breaking Free_

**THIRD PERSON NARRATION**

All there is too see is the inside of a darkened chamber. It's dimly lit but it's still a fairly large chamber. Throughout the entire chamber you can see lab equipment, tables, desks, power wires, giant computers with equally large power generators to boot. In the center of the room were three large white pods, each of them flashing, glowing and sparking with lightning. What was about to happen came and went like a daily event…but was catastrophic for the people running the lab-like machinery.

The computers started to flash red, the room starting to shake. Alarms started to blare off loudly, signaling an emergency. The power generators started to surge with power, lightning sparking and going off from them. The lab equipment started to shake, some of them falling off the desks and breaking, pipes from the ceiling falling. More sparks flew and the tremors intensity heightened. The three pods in the center started to shake themselves, white, black and silver energy shockwaves and bolts erupting from them. The door to the room flew open, the remaining half of the group running it dashed in but they were missing two members of their remaining almost half dozen. A few of their members were out on assignments, leaving five. All five males were clad in black hooded coats, the hoods covering their faces. Rushing inside, each took a post to control the now chaotic situation.

"What's the current status of the three?" one asked in a calming, monotonous tone.

A second hooded figure made his way to a computer but before he got to it the nearby power generator sparked a shower of electricity. After the shower settled he started to work on the computer, typing away on the keyboard and glancing at the flashing red monitor. On the monitor where the white silhouette faces of three people and various gauges all going well over their limits.

"Gah" the other hooded figure groaned back before going to his own regular dull tone. "They're trying to break free again…I'm doing the best I can but it seems that they're countering everything I'm doing…"

"C'mon bro just give us the news plain and simple. Are they gonna break out this time?" interrupted another hooded figure. The person on the computer gave the one who interrupted a glare with a slight growl.

"You" he said coldly. "Just get on the machine and create some heavy Nobody resistance for them"

"Fine" the other figure replied back lazily. "Don't expect me to do anything good with it though. Expect our so-called 'leader' to get us some advanced technology that we can't even use right…"

"Just. Hurry" the first person said with a harsh tone. "I admit my former master's computers are…complicated, but we needed his technology to house these three"

More explosions and shockwaves erupted from the three pods. All three were now glowing brightly, so bright that the sleeping figures of three people could be seen through the white pods. Another hooded figure that was on another computer got up and shakily began to head for the door.

"Um…yeah, I think I'll go start that reconnaissance mission in Olympus now so seeya!"

He dashed right out the door, leaving the remaining four. The fourth person was busy keeping the power generators under control when all of a sudden one blew up in a fiery/electric explosion. Like a chain reaction all the other power generators and wires followed suit. The fourth's robed arm caught fire but he quickly put it out by quickly summoning magic cards to fan it out.

"Well I can officially say that this plan is going to the depths of hell" he sighed without a care.

"No" the first person said in the same monotonous and dry tone. "This cannot fall apart…I must harness their power for my Kingdom Hearts!"

With a final shockwave and rumble the three pods exploded, quickly filling the room with a rush of white smoke, the force sending all of the black robed figures slamming into the wall. Through the smoke the three people who resided in the pods woke. The three slowly rose to their feet, the smoke still not even beginning to clear. All of the hooded men were on the floor, knocked out. The three teenage girls realized what had just happened, their goal achieved.

"We're finally free…" the youngest one whispered darkly.

"Well I'm feeling great so far" the eldest one stated casually.

"Hey, I've got a way to make it even better!" the middle child chimed in.

"What?" the other two asked.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

They all nodded at each other before running for the door, the eldest one staying behind for a moment.

"I'll catch right up with you girls!" she shouted. Quickly she ran over to the unconscious body of the first hooded man and knelt down beside his head…giving him a sharp punch in the side of his hood.

"That'll teach you" she said proudly before walking away…then running back…giving the same hooded man a kick to the head this time before actually running out the door.

Heading out the door she found herself in a white castle hallway. Instinct told her to run to the left, go down the hall, take a right, head down a short spiral staircase, through another corridor, down more spiral stairs (which she didn't walk down but slid down via the railings), through another corridor and past some electronic sliding doors before finally entering what looked like an underground hanger. Waiting for her were two more hooded figures, the shorter one carrying something black folded up in her arms.

"So what's the plan now?" the eldest one asked as she approached the two.

"Well to start off" the youngest one said while unfolding the black clothes she was holding. "Put these on, we stole a few from their rooms on the way down"

She threw a long black hooded coat at the oldest one, who put it on, pulling the hood up over her head.

"Okay" she said while giving the coat a better fit. "So what are we really going to do now?"

The middle child sighed before jumping around, clapping and cheering quietly.

"Well isn't it obvious?" she cheered. "Now we can go find and meet them ourselves!" The other two let the idea sink in before realizing that they finally could. But there was one small problem they all felt…

"Hey bakas, don't we all sense that there's a problem?" the youngest one asked. The other two regretfully nodded in agreement. The youngest one always had a knack for pointing out the bad.

"All of us can't go together…we'll have to all go on our own" she added on.

They all agreed on what had to be done. It was true that finally being free from containment was satisfying, and the fact of finally being able to go out and achieve their goal also was something short of the best feeling in the world. But the one thing they wanted to do was to do it all together. From the time they first took breath to the first fight they had together, they were there for one another. They went through the darkness, through the secrets, through the truth. The promise they made…to find them together, and meet them together…was about to be broken. It had to be broken.

"Okay" the eldest one said in a tightened voice. "Before we go jumping the gun here, let's try locating them first, alright?"

The other two nodded and all of them closed their eyes. They felt their minds leave their bodies for a moment, flying through space tracking down their targets. They found them, planet and location-wise. It would be a long trip by the looks of it but the thought of finally coming face to face with them would make it up.

"Isn't there another problem though?" the middle child asked. "I don't think they even know we exist…"

"Correct" the oldest one replied. "They don't know who we are and don't know we even exist. Only we know the full truth and they're pretty much clueless"

The younger two stared at the oldest one with unseen eyebrows raised. It amazed them always that she was the wisest and oldest but was the most laid-back and sometimes immature of them.

"Well we'll just have to make ourselves known, won't we?" the youngest one said with a sly tone. "But where's our transportation?"

The entire hanger was empty, not an available ship in sight. The older two glanced at the youngest one, waiting for her to get the message. She looked back and forth from the older two, finally getting the idea.

"Fine" she sighed while snapping her fingers at three empty spots in the hanger. Three lone gummi ships took the empty spots in a flash of yellow light. A Falcon Peak, Highwind Peak and Invincible Peak, complete with teeny ships at the ready. They were about to rush to the ships but instead they all rushed into a group hug.

"Well this is nice!" the middle child cheered happily. "Guess we were all thinking the same thing again?"

"Yep, how sentimental" the youngest one said with dry sarcasm. Just like her usual self.

"Aw don't worry, we love you too!" the eldest one said back, tightening the hug. The three separated and ran off to the ships, the youngest one taking the Falcon, the middle child taking the Highwind and the eldest one going on the Invincible.

They each started up the engines, the platforms below the ships rising to the take-off point. Soon they reached the top, the timer counting down on giving them the green light. The three sat in silence as the counting winded down, and suddenly the word "GO" flashed on the monitors flashing green. Hitting the ignition, all three ships blasted off into space, each one turning and going its separate way. For now they would be separated, but the ties of fate would bring them all back together. This time when they reunited it would be different; they would be a whole family.

_End Chapter_

And that wraps this one up! Hopefully Neassa-chan and I can start developing this further so I can update sooner!

If this confused you because it was vague, then that means I did my job right! So what do you guys and girls think so far? Any theories? Guesses? Just include in a review stating your thoughts! R&R!


	10. First Meeting

Changed my penname, tweaked my profile and working on another chapter as you read this one. Yep, I'm happy. (Author grins) On with the chap!

_First Meeting_

**FRANCIS' POV**

My eyes opened to meet a white ceiling. Something felt out of place even though I felt calm and secure. It felt like I was set on a soft cot but something still told me something was wrong…just couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to remember what happened in the past day or so.

(Traverse got blown out of space…that sucks…and um…)

I glanced at my right arm and found it to be wrapped in a bandage that was adulled red. I tried to move it but a quick feeling of soreness made me stop. Then it clicked, the memory of getting shot in the arm by a sniper droid, myself with Jymanea and Riku falling from the sky along with being chased by droids. The last thing I remember was coming close to death and a hail of blue lasers flying from behind me.

(Yeah, and we landed...fell on Felucia. We were saved? But by who…?)

I stood up and found myself in nothing but a pair of shorts also that my upper body was covered with bandages also. A large bandage wrapping around my right shoulder to my torso and another patch on my other shoulder. I felt better compared to last time, much thanks to whoever patched me up. There was a second cot in the room across from mine and I walked over to see who was in it. Jymanea. Warm relief came over me.

(She's safe. Definitely grateful for that. But where could Riku be?)

There was no third cot in the room so I felt a tinge of worry. Hopefully wherever he is he's at least safe.

Turning my attention back to Jym I took a nearby chair and sat while I watched her sleep. Her body was covered by a brown blanket, a bandage wrapped around her forehead that was just as white as her hair. Her breathing seemed normal, her chest rising and falling normally. I leaned in close and carefully brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up, a soft smile on her face as she muttered something I couldn't hear. I smiled again as I got up, deciding that she needs to sleep. Boredom was starting to sink in and I was up for anything.

(Might as well get a good look at my 'living quarters')

Besides from the two cots the room was pretty plain. Typical "Star Wars" looks of beige and reddish walls split diagonally, three long thin windows giving a view of the city on whatever planet I was on. Looking out farther I recognized that we were on Courscant and that could only mean that we were in the Jedi Temple!

(Wow, this marks another on the list of things I never thought I would do. Oh well, back to the room…)

There was one fair sized wooden dresser with a large mirror and a door that looked like led to a changing closet. By the changing closet was a door that led to someplace. Taking a closer look inside I found a bathroom, sink and shower ready for use along with a few towels.

(I'll be heading there right after I check out everything else)

Right next to the dresser was what I guessed to be the door out of the room. I neared it, and it automatically opened with a sliding 'swoosh'. I loved these kinds of doors on account that they look cool and the 'swoosh' sound is just plain cool by itself. For a few minutes I walked away and too the door, fooling around with it with what felt like a stupid grin on my face. Getting bored I checked if anything was on the dresser. There was absolutely nothing except a smaller mirror that I didn't bother with since there was a larger one right in front of me. I quickly looked around the room, realizing that I was unarmed.

(Where'd they put my sabers? And my clothes? Wait…)

I looked over at Jymanea sleeping. Does she still have her clothes with her? My eyes wandered around her sleeping form. I gulped a wad of spit, resisting those damned teenage hormones. Even if she was my girlfriend, I can't be a jerk.

(Well maybe when she's not asleep…)

I quickly shook my head, shoving those thoughts out of my mind for a second…letting them come back, then turning my attention back to myself to get my mind off of it.

I looked at my bandaged self in the mirror and noticed two significant differences. First off was my out of control hair. I didn't notice it but it grew a tad longer which made it look even messier. I needed a shower to put it under control…and because the fact came back to me that I recently came off a jungle planet and didn't really smell all that great. And maybe I should start using hair gel or something.

(Does hair gel even exist here?)

The second difference was something I just noticed now surprisingly. I had way more muscle but not so much that I was a lumbering giant built freak. Back on Earth I was average built, enough to pass the physical fitness tests with an "A" but now it looked like I could get an "A+" with the high school senior standards. Basically to sum it up I looked fairly built.

(Okay, this is a first to me…wow, I have abs, hah, and the surprises just keep coming)

"Excuse me, you're awake already?"

I turned to see what I guessed to be a young blonde female padawan in the open doorway carrying sets of folded clothes in one arm and two pairs of boots in the other.

"Um…hi there" I said awkwardly. She laughed before walking over to the dresser to set the clothes down on it. She put the boots down at the floor of the dresser.

"Your clothes have been taken temporarily so here are some new ones for now. I'll be back soon so I can escort you to see the Jedi Council. There's a bathroom and shower over there so you can both take a bath" She pointed to the door leading to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a bit. Please get ready quickly" She gave a small bow before heading out the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. She turned around.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Whose idea was it to room me with her?" I asked while gesturing at Jymanea. "And there was another friend with us. Another guy, silver hair, you see him anywhere?" The padawan thought for a moment before giving an "Ah" in realization.

"I remember now, it was Master Skywalker who suggested it. He said that you two are together, is that right?"

I simply nodded and smiled.

"And your other friend is in the room next to yours. I'm about to go grab a set of clothes for him"

She smiled before exiting the room, the doors closing shut. I gave a sigh of relief knowing that Riku was safe but then my thoughts shifted to the idea of Anakin Skywalker knowing me and Jymanea were together.

(How could he have known?)

My guess was that it was either his own thing with the force being the "Chosen One" and all. Second guess was that he somehow understood since he was with Padme. Is he even with Padme now? I shrugged my shoulders before deciding to look at the clothes the padawan brought in. Each set had a small card on it, one reading 'For girl' and the other reading 'For boy'. Naturally I took the one that said 'boy' and separated the folded set. A light brown tunic, white undershirt, beige trousers/leggings and looking down I guessed that the brown boots went with my outfit. I set them back down and headed to the shower, grabbing a towel inside. I took a much needed shower, letting the water run. Once I finished I stepped back into the room. I picked up my set of clothes and headed for the changing closet. Took me a while to get changed but I finally got into the clothes. I checked out my new look in front of the mirror. The clothes were a bit loose fit and I looked like your average padawan…except this padawan has paranormal powers that were currently on the blink due to some cheap universal restrictions.

In the mirror I saw something black in the middle window. I whipped around but the black just seemed to disappear. There was something there…

(It was something in black…somebody in black?)

I shrugged it off before resuming examining my new clothes.

"Uh…Francis that you?"

I turned to find Jymanea awake with jade eyes opened sitting up in her cot. I walked over and took a seat on her cot beside her.

"Hey you feel alright?" I asked while looking at her bandaged body. She had a bandage covering her right arm along with bandages wrapped around her torso. After my question she gave me an unexpected warm embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you! All I remember was getting shot…then fainting. What happened? Where are we?"

I tightened the hug while chuckling a bit.

"I love you too Jym. Well to sum it up mostly we're in a whole other galaxy that's kind of futuristic. Ever hear of something called Star Wars?"

"Yeah, but I was more into Kingdom Hearts back home"

We both laughed and then broke the hug. Then I noticed that she was wearing nothing but shorts and a small sleeveless shirt. I could feel my face heat up a bit, guessing it was a slight shade of pink. Jymanea noticed itand smiled at me while she sat there, hands on her knees.

"So what more can you tell me about our situation?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and replied with what I guessed was the rest.

"Let's see…you and I are in the Jedi Temple, I haven't seen Riku yet-"

"Where could he be?" she interrupted.

"He's okay" I replied. "He's just in a room right next to us. I just haven't seen or spoken to him yet"

We both nodded. "Continue if you please" she asked.

"Okay, to add on a female padawan just came by and dropped off two sets of clothing. One for me" I pointed at myself in the Jedi garb. "And the other set for you" I pointed at the other set of clothes and boots. She tried to get up but she sat back down giving a groan.

"I could use some help. Any takers?" she seemed to ask nobody in particular. I smiled and took her hand.

"I'd be glad to"

I put my arm around her waist and helped her stand. Once she got up she nodded and I let her walk on her own. She was examining her set of clothes and I was watching her.

(Hormones…those damned hormones just had to come full force now…not complaining or anything…)

I mentally slapped myself at that and I found myself arguing with my conscious in my head. Before I could even say/think something I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Is there a shower anywhere in here?" Jymanea asked me. I blinked twice before pointing the door leading to the bathroom. "Thanks!" She headed to the bathroom, closing the door and leaving me again to get reacquainted with boredom. I decided to flop down onto my cot, staring at the ceiling with hands behind my head.

After twelve minutes (counted the time due to boredom) I heard the bathroom door 'swoosh' open. Turning my head to the side I saw Jymanea walk back into the room in a towel. I gave her a warm smile and she smiled back before she took her set of clothes and walked over to the changing closet leaving me to stare at the ceiling for another six minutes. After six minutes the doors of the changing closet opened, Jymanea walking out.

"So how do I look?" I heard her ask. I turned my head and saw her back facing me, standing in front of the mirror. I got up and walked over beside her, looking at her new clothes.

From what I saw she had her hair in the usual long ponytail. Her tunic was that of a light beige, white undershirt, brown leggings and dark brown boots. All of her clothes looked like they were a tighter fit than mine.

"You're looking pretty good" I commented while I kept looking at her in the mirror.

"Aw, c'mon, is that all you have to say?" she pouted. I laughed and decided to let the hormones loose as I gave her a hug from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You look absolutely beautiful" I whispered into her ear. "That any better?" I added on a soft kiss on the cheek. I saw her smile.

"Yes, much better"

"Good for me but what do I get now?"

She didn't reply but just gave me a kiss which in a few moments became a make-out session between the two of us. In the back of my mind half of me blamed this on my hormones while the other half thanked me for letting them go freely. I paid no attention at this but kept my mind on what was happening now. I faintly heard something else but I shrugged it off on the inside.

After what I guessed to be a good three minutes we finally broke off for some much needed air. Both of us were almost out of breath but I still kept an embrace on her as we stood in front of the mirror, my chin on her shoulder.

"Well that was pleasant" I said while taking in her sweet scent. I heard her laugh.

"Just admit already that you loved that-"

"-as much as I love you and would like to do it again sometime?"

We both gave each other a sly grin but then we both heard a 'small' cough. Neither of us coughed but looking to the doorway I recognized the same female padawan from before looking straight at the floor with her hands behind her back. Next to her leaning against the wall was none other than Riku dressed in a dark brown tunic, white undershirt, brown boots and white leggings along with an amused grin on his face.

(Whoops…guess we didn't hear them come in)

We both laughed to ourselves before I reluctantly let go of her. Both of us were still laughing to ourselves before I gave a 'soft' cough.

"You can stop looking at the floor. We're done"

The padawan didn't look up but instead turned around and talked over her shoulder. From what I could see her face was a deep red. I guessed Jymanea noticed too since I heard her laughing behind me.

"The Jedi Council would like to you three now. Please follow me"

She quickly walked/speed walked out of the room, leaving the three of us. Riku looked at me and Jymanea with a look that said 'What and how long have you been doing that?' We both replied back with our own sheepish grins.

"Boy oh boy" he sighed while shaking his head. "What's gotten into you two? You're the last couple I would imagine I would walk in while they were making out. This is the welcoming 'Hello' I get after all of us got shot and separated? Who do you two have to blame for this one?"

"Hormones" we both said at once. Riku shook his head again.

"First thing though, exactly where are we?"

"Whole new galaxy full of planets and…" I stopped because I suddenly remembered something. Suddenly remembering the fact that we were separated from everyone else and that I actually KNEW how to get back to…wherever those long coordinates Axel gave me.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Riku ask.

"There's something I forgot to tell you guys"

"What's that?"

I explained to them the entire episode in the vision room. Unfortunately reminding them about Traverse's destruction and being separated from everyone else. I told them the entire deal with us being galaxies apart from everyone and how we were supposed to get back.

"So basically its jump in a ship and let it go on auto pilot?" Riku asked for the second time.

"Yep, that's it"

"But how are we even going to get any kind of ship here?" Jymanea added on. "By the looks of it outside I don't think they've ever heard of a gummi ship" I snapped my fingers getting an idea.

"Maybe I could convince the Council to let us have a ship?"

"Worth a try" Riku shrugged. I nodded.

"Alright so let's head for the Council chamber"

We all started to head out of the room but halfway out the door everything seemed to stop. I looked outside a nearby window and saw that it was the same outside, everything stood still. Time seemed to stop everything…but me.

(Okay…what the hell is going on here?)

I headed back to Riku and Jymanea. No good. They were both frozen in a walk, lifeless like statues. I waved a hand in front of their faces but no response whatsoever.

"So this is you…not exactly what I expected but you look okay" a female voice said with a dark but soft tone. I turned around to see what I guessed to be a girl in an Organization style coat with the hood over her face. She was standing just a yard away from me so I could see that she was just about my height.

"Who are you? Are you the one that did this?" I shouted pointing to Riku and Jymanea frozen behind me. She only crossed her arms and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Let's see how good you are" I heard her whisper as she began to walk over to me. I took a step back but before I knew it she was right in front of me with her gloved finger right about to touch my forehead.

"I want to see you fight"

(What the-?)

Her finger touched my forehead and there was a flash of white light.

**WARP TO UNKNOWN AREA, FRANCIS' POV**

_When I regained my sight I found myself in a slightly foggy area. Looking down I realized I was back in my usual blue/white/silver look. Also I was shocked to find myself standing on an 'Awakening' style painted glass floor. It was all shades of blue and white, the fog cleared to show a picture of everyone I'd met in the Kingdom Hearts universe and the faces of me and my brothers in circles at the top. Opposite of that behind me were three other circles but they were strangely blacked out. In front of me was the same girl from before, arms crossed and standing there. I took two steps back and she let out a small laugh._

"_Let's have some fun" she laughed. I could hear the light dark tone in her voice. She put her arms down at her side and took a fighting stance._

"_Wait a minute! I've got some questions!" I shouted. She shook her head at me._

"_All in due time but first we fight"_

_Blue flashes came from her hands leaving her with weapons I couldn't believe._

_(No…can't be…)_

_She was holding two keyblades but what made them so shocking is that they were MY keyblades. She was holding my One Winged Angel and Diamond Dust keyblades! The only difference was that hers looked a few shades darker in color. She noticed my shocked face and laughed again._

"_Surprised? Well I was expecting that. Now prepare yourself!"_

_She dashed at me with keyblades at the ready. She was about to slam both of them onto my head when something in my heart told me to try to block it. I did and there was another blue flash, this time from my hands. I heard her jump back and I spun my own keyblades in my hands and took my stance._

"_You wanna fight?" I asked. "Then let's fight!"_

_I ran at her and slashed at her side with my Diamond Dust. She blocked it with her own Diamond Dust and then used her One Winged Angel to try and stab me. I shunted that with my own One Winged Angel and swung my arm back around to an overhead strike. We were both in a deadlock, our keyblades starting to heat at the strike points from the force and friction of our attacks._

"_Who are you" I shouted again staring into her face that I couldn't see._

"_Nothing important" she replied before pushing off both of my keyblades and jumping back. "Just fight" She ran at me with some quick strikes, forcing me to move back as I blocked them. I redirected both of her keyblades so that I could start a few advancing strikes of my own. For another dual wielder she moves pretty quick, matching up to my speed almost. I caught her off balance and tripped her, making her fall forward. I shifted to the side and tried to bring a strike from my One Winged Angel right into her back but she whipped around mid-fall to block it with her own. I tried to bring down my Diamond Dust as well but she blocked that one as well. Surprisingly she used my force from my attack and suddenly slid away on her back. Next thing I knew she fell off the edge of the stained glass tower but something was wrong. This wasn't over._

"_Come on…where are you?" I whispered to myself looking around. Suddenly I felt a shoulder come crashing into my back, sending me forward but instead I rose up. Quickly I felt myself taken by my shirt and slammed into the ground from ten feet in the air. But how? A random guess went off in my head._

_(Please don't let it be because of that…)_

_I tried to stand up but a black blade was about to meet my throat. I froze then looked up to see the girl standing in front of me…dark grey angel wings spread from her back._

"_You've got to be kidding me" I said under my breath looking up at her wings. First my keyblades and now my wings? Who the hell is she?_

"_Surprised again?" she asked sarcastically. "Well I am too, well, more disappointed. I thought you'd be better than this" I grit my teeth._

_(That's it, time to get serious!)_

_I kicked my leg to the side to trip her and then got up. But this time she broke her fall by rolling and threw her Diamond Dust at me. I jumped to dodge it and I felt my wings spread. Her keyblade boomeranged back to her and I hovered there, battle ready. I saw her swing her keyblades and take off to the air herself. We were hovering in the air, waiting for one of us to make the first move. Giving a gust I flew straight for her. What happened next…it felt strange._

_Flying through the air, fighting her. It felt like…I was fighting myself. Our movements so same and exact. Our attacks going at lightning speed, clashing again and again in mid-air deadlocks. I felt something else during the fighting. Whenever we clashed everything seemed to slow down and I could look directly into her hood. I couldn't see her face but I felt a sense of warmth, a sense of happiness almost like…love but not the kind of love like I had for Jym. It was something deeper than that. Something I couldn't describe. All I could say that it was a love of some sort. We both collided again but this time we both dropped our Diamond Dust keyblades. I looked down to see them fall…then I regretted it when I felt the blunt side of her One Winged Angel slam into my chest. I grit my teeth in pain but I batted the flat side of my keyblade right back at her. It sent her flying back but she flipped and recovered. It left us back where we started, hovering in the air but both of us missing a keyblade along with trying to catch our breath. Those hits weren't fatal but they left one bad sore. But there was something I didn't get…_

"_Why didn't you do it?" I asked her. _

"_Didn't do what?"_

"_You had the perfect moment to finish me…why didn't you?"_

_She didn't say anything. I only saw her reach out a hand to the floor. Her Diamond Dust disappearing and coming back to her hand. She stayed silent and twirled her keyblades taking up her stance once more._

"_I have my reasons"_

_I sighed before calling my keyblade back to my hand._

"_Can't you just answer this?" I asked. "Why…why does it feel like I know you?" Once again she stayed silent._

"_We know each other better than you think"_

_She flew right at me throwing both of her keyblades at me. I yelled as I batted them away and only had a split second to dodge her incoming kick. Twisting around I blocked a sudden strike from her the force sending back a few feet in the air. I saw her let go of her keyblades but they stayed floating beside her. With a yell her keyblades spun and her hands started to glow yellow with lightning. Her keyblades started to circle around her._

_(Not good. Truly not good)_

_She glided at me with a faster speed, her keyblades following just as quick. Waving her hands her keyblades started to attack me savagely. I was barely managing to block all of them. They were coming from all sides and she just stood there waving her hands._

"_Had enough?" she smirked. Her keyblades kept up the assault. My muscles tightened as the attacks kept coming faster and faster. I whacked her weapons away for enough time to get a word in._

"_I'm ending this!"_

_I gave a sharp burst of concentration, my wings surrounding me and next thing I knew I was gone in a burst of white feathers. All I could see was black and I could hear the girl shouting out into the void._

"_Where are you? Where'd you go?"_

_In a flash I found myself behind her, both of my keyblades raised. I was about to strike but I suddenly felt that what I was about to do wasn't right. I couldn't kill her…something told me not to. In a split second I flipped my keyblades and brought the blunt sides crashing down. She started to fall rapidly and her keyblades along with her and I flew down after her. She hit the floor and I stabbed my keyblades into the floor next to her neck. I heard her keyblades clatter on the floor. _

_(Done)_

_Suddenly my keyblades disappeared along with hers. She slowly got up and walked over to me. Out of nowhere she fell right into me. I caught her in my arms and her hood fell back. I knelt down as I looked at her tired face. Black shoulder length hair with a long bang over her left eye. I heard her stir and her eyes opened. My dark brown eyes met a golden one. She gave me a warm smile and strangely enough, I smiled right back._

"_Now that's better" she coughed. "I'm so glad I got to finally meet you"_

"_But can you please tell me exactly who are you?" I asked for what seemed to be the tenth time. Out of nowhere she suddenly gained the strength to throw herself onto me in a hug. It should've felt awkward but instead it felt…warm and welcoming. I strangely hugged her back, wondering what exactly was making me do this._

_(I have absolutely no idea what's going on anymore…)_

"_Like I said" I heard her whisper to me. "We're closer than you think… and I can't wait to meet you again"_

_It was so random but I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I had no idea what I was feeling but it was something sad. Like I had just met the one thing I couldn't let go of. From what I guessed before it was a love but not relationship wise. It was so confusing but it felt good._

"_I can't wait either" I heard myself blurt out. I felt the two of us be engulfed in a white light, both of us tightening the hug._

**BACK TO JEDI TEMPLE, FRANCIS' POV**

"Francis! Francis! Wake up!"

I felt myself being shaken. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jymanea kneeling down shaking me, Riku and the female padawan from before behind her.

"He's awake, thank goodness" the padawan sighed. Suddenly I felt Jymanea embrace me and my mind snapped back to reality.

"Where…what's going on?" I muttered. I saw Riku shake his head and kneel down next to me.

"Well we were about to go and see the Council people but then you suddenly just dropped dead on the floor. You were like that for half an hour"

"What even happened to you?" Jymanea asked. I opened my mouth and closed it again.

(I won't tell them just yet…)

"I don't know" I lied. "All I remember is just losing control of my body and then blacking out"

"Well at least you're awake now. Now let's go, you've been keeping the Council waiting" the padawan chirped before walking away. I got up but Jymanea kept her hold on me. I grinned and hugged her back.

"C'mon. I know you love me but we've kinda gotta go now" She looked up at me with her own smile.

"You know I do. Now let's get going" She let go of me and instead I took her hand to replace the hug. We gave each other silly grins and I saw Riku shaking his head. We started walking behind the padawan but my mind was still on that girl.

(Knowing me better than I think…why does something tell me that she's right?)

The padawan led us through the halls of the temple and soon we passed through the door leading to the Jedi Council room.

_End Chapter_

One down two more to go! Thanks again to Neassa-chan for helping me with this! Now review and tell me what you think!


	11. The Jedi Council

Hallo, all!

I regret to inform you that writing does not appeal to Francis-kun anymore... BUT he has left me in charge of his account, so I'm gonna make sure this story has an ending at least, though I'm a bit intimidated, it'll be difficult that's for sure, especially the chapter lengths, but I'll try my hardest! Let me know if you spot anything I could improve, PLEASE let me know. Well, talking's going to get us nowhere, so let's get the chapter underway, shall we? If you want to PM me, do it at my own account (Neassa) I won't get your message otherwise. ((takes a deep breath)) Kay, let's light this candle...

* * *

**JYMANEA'S POV **(Betcha didn't see that one coming, didja?) 

I kept an eye on Francis as we started into the council room, the recent pass-out-on-the-floor-and-twitch thing he'd done moments ago still had me worried. I wasn't quite sure what was going on with him, but I _was_ sure he would tell me when he was ready.

He seemed to catch my glance out of the corner of his eye and gave me a quick grin, squeezing my hand before flicking his eyes in front of him. I followed his gaze and fell in step behind him as, next to Riku as we entered the room, remembering that the council deeply frowned on displays of affection when you were a Jedi, and I assumed that's what they thought of Francis, and who could blame them? After all, based on what he'd told me after I'd woken up about an hour ago he'd had lightsabers with him when he'd passed out. I didn't remember much from the Star Wars movies I'd seen back on my world, but I knew that a lightsaber pretty much branded someone as a Jedi.

My eyes widened slightly as I saw the view from one of the large windows in the circular room, it looked out over a huge city, you couldn't see the ground anywhere! Speeders zipped around the tall buildings and it seriously made me wonder what kind of traffic system kept them from crashing into each other and plummeting hundreds of thousands of meters to the planet's surface.

It was only then that I began examining the inside of the room. I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying something really stupid. There were twelve different people in the room that I supposed I could call vaguely humanoid, even though I only saw one or two that actually were human, the guy with the tall head didn't count.

They were all sitting in different chairs, supposedly built for their particular race. The smaller ones, like Yoda (who I mentally cheered upon seeing), were sitting in roughly bowl shaped chairs, while most of the others seemed to be able to sit in regular sized chairs, though I saw a couple in larger chairs I didn't have time to examine their particular situation before we were in the center of the room and Yoda spoke:

"A long time, it took you, to reach us. Beginning to wonder, we were, if your injuries had worsened." He spoke in that raspy old tone of his as his eyes met each of ours in turn, his gaze lingering on each of us. First it was Riku; I saw anxiety flash briefly across Yoda's eyes, only to be replaced by deep thought as his eyes met Francis' own dark brown ones before flicking over to my own eyes.

I returned his gaze as levelly as I could, looking him directly in the eye. After he seemed satisfied, a bald man seated to his left spoke up, I remembered his name to be Mace Windu, though I only remembered him as 'that guy with the purple lightsaber', "A unit of clones stationed on Felucia found you after you were attacked, and horribly outnumbered, by droids." The statement was directed in our general direction, though his gaze had landed on Francis,

"The commander of said unit found these by your unconscious body." Windu continued, reaching into a fold of his robe and withdrawing two, small, cylindrical handles; one silver, the other black. His voice kind of carried a 'care to explain?' tone to it.

I saw Francis flinch out of the corner of my eye, "My lightsabers!" he blurted out. I glanced to my right and saw Riku roll his eyes as the Jedi Masters all around us exchanged glances and anxious whispers broke out.

"It is as we thought..." Windu murmured thoughtfully.

The tall-headed guy on Yoda's right whispered something to him and Yoda raised his hand for silence, everyone quieted down almost instantly and Yoda turned his gaze towards us and his eyes locked onto Francis, "No taint of the dark side have you. Yet trained by the Jedi, you were not. Required, an explanation is."

Francis glanced at Riku and I, we both shrugged helplessly. We were totally surrounded by Jedi Masters who could painfully rip the information from our minds if they so whished, what choice did we have? Even so, would they lock us away in some kind of psych ward if we told them the truth? It was a very definite possibility. 'Perhaps...' I though, making eye contact with Francis, ' ...perhaps if we only told them pieces of the truth?'

I didn't dare say it out loud, but I tried to convey what I was thinking with my eyes, a kind of 'tell the truth, but be cautious' type thing, hoping Francis got my meaning. Whether he did or not, Francis turned to the council, "Well, it's a long story... "

* * *

There, it's a bit of a teaser I suppose, to see how I could do. Feedback is desperately needed, by the way! Don't worry, I didn't forget about Raphael and Hideo, I just haven't ever played DMC and I haven't beaten FFX yet (Sad, isn't it?), but don't worry! I plan on including their stories in the future, provided people think I didn't totally butcher the story. Please review! 

And please don't shoot me.


End file.
